I'm Just Me
by Harry in the Hunger Games
Summary: Blane Whittaker is your average unpopular nerd. But he can see right through Daisy Miller, who can also see right through him. Separated by the social Pyramid Blane desperately tries to prove to Daisy's friends and the rest of the school that he isn't just a nerd who only cares about the newest video games to come out. Blaisy AU Rated T for Language, Sexual references and violence.
1. But out Bimbo!

**Heeeeeey guys **

**Right. I am defiantly going to to write a third KORPS story :)**

**But if I post two stories at once I may get confused so you guys will have to wait for that one, in the meantime I hope this shall suffice. It's just going to be a Blaisy AU where they're not spies. If you think you'd find that boring then I'm sorry, I just really wanted to write this and if you like then I'll be chuffed. I couldn't wait to post so here it is the first Chapter is kind of crap but give it a chance. please. This will probably be a long story knowing how much I love/babble about Blaisy so just sit back and enjoy.**

**So please R&amp;R it means a lot to me- Hannah**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or anything from the show. Just the plot.**

Chapter 1

Blane walked into school on Monday morning, dreading every second he got closer to the old building. First his alarm hadn't gone off meaning he only awoke at 7:50, and then he had to be squashed against the window of the bus and then the second he had gotten off of the bus he had had a bottle of Pepsi poured over him from the top deck bus window. Blane had told his mum about how bad the school was but of course his mum hadn't listened.

"Every child hates school" or "It can't be that bad"

God how wrong she was.

Blane walked around the corner and smashed right into someone. He grabbed their shoulders to stop them from tumbling over.

"Sorry" He mumbled under his breath looking down at who it was he had just walked into. His heart did a little back flip when he saw who it was: Daisy Miller.

"It's fine" She said quietly. Daisy looked up at the person she had walked into and her face lit up when she noticed it was Blane.

"Oh, Hi" She said beaming at him in a happy tone. She wasn't the problem, her boyfriend was.

"Hi" Blane smiled back letting go of her shoulders and beginning to walk away but 50 grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and slammed him into the wall.

"Hey" Blane moaned in protest.

"Shut up" He spat. "What the hell was that?"

"What?" Blane was tired of this.

"You just touched her, you only touch her if I say you do!" 50 pulled Blane back and slammed him into it again making his head smash into the wall.

"I'm sorry, I'll asked next time" Blane said in a cocky tone.

"Jules, leave it" Daisy said putting her hand on his shoulder her happy smile swapped for a look of fear. 50 shook her hand off.

"What did you just say to me?!" 50 asked his face getting redder by the second.

"I said I'll ask next time even though it would probably just bounce off your thick skull" Blane hissed pushing 50 away from him.

"YOU WHAT?!" 50 shouted walking toward Blane.

"50, just leave him!" Daisy said pulling him away and giving Blane an apologetic look.

Blane gave her one last quick smile before walking away.

He wasn't quite sure what to think about Daisy. She seemed nice enough but she hung around with the school slags, not to mention the fact that she was dating the biggest arsehole Blane had ever met.

"Hey you!" someone said from behind Blane opening the locker next to him.

"Hi Stu" Blane replied a little too enthusiastically trying to pry his thoughts away from Daisy.

"What have you done?" Stuart asked almost unsuprised.

"Nothing. Just, you know, thinking" Blane smiled looking across the hall at Daisy getting something out of her locker.

"Dream on, Whittaker" another voice said from behind him.

"What?" Blane asked relaxing once he saw that it was just Rose.

"I saw that" She said quirking an eyebrow at him.

"Saw what?" Stuart asked now incredibly intrigued.

"Saw him smiling whilst looking at Daisy" A grin broke out on both Rose and Stuart's faces.

"Ah, Daisy, take me!" Stuart said in an mocking tone.

"Give over" Blane moaned taking his maths book out of his locker. "She's gorgeous and I'm just... me" he shrugged closing his locker and walking round the corridor

"What am I gonna do with him?" Stuart sighed. Rose shrugged taking her own maths book out.

"Right children, I'm giving you a new seating plan" Miss Templeman announced; the class groaned it's reply. Unphased she continued.

"Right, I'll have Stuart at the back with Rose, because I know I can trust you two to behave" Stuart gave Rose a happy grin as they took their seats.

"Now Julian I'll have-"

"MISS" He interrupted.

"Sorry, 50, I'll put you at the front, and Tony- sorry, Ring Tone, you sit at the back with Rose and Stuart"

Once Miss Templeman had sat all the class down Blane came bounding inside.

"Sorry I'm late Miss"

"What was it this time Blane?" She asked not even looking up from the computer.

"I was helping Mr B move some stuff and-" Blane began.

"Mr Bicknall? Oh, don't worry Blane" Miss grinned slightly. "Um, well you'll have to sit in the place next to Daisy, there's no where else"

He sat in the indicated seat.

"Blane listen about this morning, I'm so sorry if I could've stopped him I would but-" Daisy stuttered.

"Hey don't worry about it" Blane said with a quick smile. "It's not your fault"

Once Miss Templeman got the class started on the work, Blane began to struggle.

"Uh, Daisy, do you get this?" He asked in a hushed tone.

"Yeah why? Don't you?" She asked looking at Blane's empty book.

"Um, No" He said simply growing more uncomfortable by the second. Daisy laughed slightly, Blane tried to contain his shudder at her chuckle.

"Well, you have to find the hypotenuse which is that one" Daisy pointed at one edge of the triangle. "And to find that you have to find the square root of 15 squared plus 10 squared and then round it to two significant figures"

Blane looked blankly at her.

"Ugh" Daisy sighed taking out her calculator...

The bell rang and Blane collected his things and began to walk out of the classroom.

"Blane!" Daisy shouted catching up with him. "You left this" She handed him his calculator.

"Oh, thanks" He pocketed the device.

"And by the way, I really am sorry about before" Daisy said stopping in the middle of the corridor.

"It's cool" Blane shrugged also stopping.

"I know he seems like an arsehole, but he's okay sometimes" Daisy forced the words out.

"Sure" Blane began to walk away.

"Blane wait" Daisy followed him around the corner to his locker.

"Sure he's a great guy, that's why I've been beaten up by him more times than I care to remember" Blane said opening his locker separating them.

"Blane, please"

"Why do you care anyway? Why are you even talking to me? Shouldn't you be off with Kayleigh and Zara talking about your shitty trivia?!" Blane asked slamming his locker shut. "Or off doing things you shouldn't be doing with your precious Jules?"

"What do you have against him?" Daisy demanded.

"Butt out Bimbo!" He shot at her.

She scowled at him an expression between sadness and anger on her face.

"I just think you deserve so much better" Blane said putting his bag on his back and walking away leaving Daisy alone.

**So yeah that's the first chapter I hope you enjoyed it (trust me it get's better)**

**So please remember to R&amp;R**

**Thanks**

**ily**


	2. Fight scene

**Hello Everyone.**

**Clarification(PLEASE READ):**

**Please read this chapter with respect as the contents is not something I believe is funny or to be joked about. So please make sure you have your adult head on when you read this. Thankyou.**

**Anyway less of that let's think about unicorns instead. Aaaaaah...**

**Okay now that we're all happy let's go back to the story. I just wanted to post this and get it over and done with as it is the riskiest thing I've posted and probably the most controversial, so I just wanted you to know that I didn't mean it in a hurtful/ spiteful way and meant no disrespect in any way.**

**So please R&amp;R it means more to me now on this chapter than before- Hannah**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 2

Blane's day went downhill from there. He realized whilst sat in an after school with Julian and Miss Templeman half listening to her rambling on about how fights should be kept outside of the school gates, that maybe what he had said to Daisy before was very unfair, if he saw her later that day or tomorrow he would apologize.

After the detention Blane walked out of school and began to head home, it was getting pretty dark by the time he made it to the alley. He turned off of the main street and was shocked by the sight before him: Daisy and 50.

"No 50, I already told" Daisy sounded scared.

"You don't get to say no" 50 sounded angry and crazy at the same time.

Blane was still in shock that it took him a few seconds to realize what was happening before he could react. In the time he wasted Julian pinned Daisy against the wall and his hands began to creep up her skirt.

"Julian, please!" Daisy screamed.

Blane ran toward the scene and dragged him off of Daisy.

"Get off me!" 50 shouted kicking at Blane.

50 send his elbow flying into Blane's stomach and wrestled him to the floor and began to punch him. Blane's lip was busted and his eyebrow split. Blane sent his knee crashing upwards straight into Julian's privates. He groaned and rolled over. Blane scrambled to his feet and began to kick 50's stomach.

"You're crazy!" 50 shouted running away clutching his stomach.

"Are you okay?" Blane asked Daisy who was shaking like a leaf in a strong gale.

"You- you're bleeding" Daisy stuttered.

"I'll be okay" Blane went to put a hand on Daisy's shoulder but she flew forward and hugged him.

"Thank you" She sobbed. Blane put his hands on Daisy's back and began to grow comfortable in her embrace. Her head was resting on his chest and her arms were wrapped around his middle.

When the hug broke he began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Daisy asked.

"Um, home" Blane said looking at the ground.

"Well can I help you get cleaned up?" Daisy asked.

"No, no it's fine" Blane shook his head and turned away.

"Blane" The authority in Daisy's voice shocked Blane so much that when he whirled around he almost saluted. "Come on"

The journey to Daisy's house was silent but once they got over the threshold Blane's nose exploded.

"Oh oh oh oh" Daisy said as she pulled him into kitchen and over the sink. The flow of blood was as if someone had turned a tap of red water.

The blood soaked through Blane's T-shirt and onto his school shirt.

"Oh Blane" Daisy sighed.

"He didn't do this, I got them anyway" Blane laughed putting kitchen roll up his nose.

"Oh right" Daisy laughed. She ran a cloth under the tap and put it over his eyebrow. Blane flinched slightly.

"Oh come on" She scolded.

"It hurts!" Blane shot back. Daisy rolled her eyes.

After she had cleaned his eyebrow she moved on to his lip. She dabbed it gently whilst Blane starred at her concentration level. A smile broke out across his face and Daisy looked up at him.

"What?" She laughed.

"Nothing" He smiled. She pushed his head back and turned back to the sink.

"Daisy, listen. What I said to you before, I didn't mean it, I'm sorry" He couldn't put it off any longer.

"Blane you just saved me from being raped and got beat up in the process. If anyone should be sorry it's me" She laughed. "On that subject, you took a few hits to your chest, if any ribs are broken I could tell you" She smiled.

"Um, okay" Blane said pulling his T- Shirt off pulling his tie off and unbuttoning his shirt.

Once Daisy actually started to look for any cuts or bruises instead of just looking at his bare torso she could see a yellow bruise near the bottom of his chest. She pressed her fingers against in and Blane flinched under her touch.

"That ribs broken" Daisy whispered. She looked up and released how close Blane's face was to her's she had never really got a look at him but he was very attractive, his shock of messy hair had been pushed away from his deep brown eyes when Daisy had cleaned his eyebrow. His lips were frozen in a simple smile; perfect except for the tiny slice were his bottom once was split. He was so close that Daisy could see the slight bumps of where his stubble grew from. Added to the fact that he was topless revealing a flawless torso Daisy began to close the gaps between their faces. Her hands reached for the bare skin of his torso and rested their comfortably. The sound of her door opening made her jump away from him.

"Hello darling" the familiar voice of Linus Miller rang through the house.

"Dad, get your shirt on" Daisy whispered pushing Blane as he fastened a few buttons before pulling his T-Shirt over them and sliding his tie back on and tightening it.

"In here Dad!" She shouted filling the kettle up.

The door opened just as Blane finished fastening the last button that was originally fastened on his shirt.

"Daisy, Juli- oh, not Julian, who are you?" He asked.

"Um, I'm Blane Whittaker... sir" Blane put his hand out.

"Nice to meet you Blane, by the way your T-Shirt is inside out" Mr Miller said shaking Blane's hand his voice smug.

"Well now, that's interesting" Blane said pulling it off and turning it the right way and pulling back on over his shirt. "Anyway, I should get going" Blane said.

"Would you like a lift?" Mr Miller asked.

"Um, no thank you, I'll be fine" Blane said grabbing his bag and opening the door. "Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow" He said nodding toward Daisy.

Once the door closed her dad raised and eyebrow at her.

"Don't start, Dad" Daisy sighed handing him a cup of tea.

Her Dad took a sip of the tea the smug grin on his face still present on his face before he walked out of the kitchen. Daisy slapped her forehead sipping her own tea.

"Nice one, Blane" She said under her breath...

**Once again no disrespect meant. I can't stress enough how important it is to me for you to know that I understand the seriousness of th****e situation that Daisy found herself in.**

**Anyway stop being depressing Hannah! Let's all just think about unicorns or maybe even chocolate.**

**Please R&amp;R**

**Thanks **

**ily**


	3. The Worst Part

**Hello.**

**Right, I'm going to return to my usual cycle of updating every 2-4 days. Sorry.**

**Anyhow, This chapter is a lot less serious than the last so just enjoy this one :)**

**Please R&amp;R it means a lot to me- Hannah**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot.**

Chapter 3

"Where where you last night?" Stuart asked Blane the next day when he found him at his locker.

"I, um, I went straight home after my dt" Blane said, he had forgotten to think of some kind of excuse for Stuart and Rose. "It was dark and I was really tired" Stuart shrugged.

"Jesus, what happened?" Stuart looked taken aback by the purple mark across Blane's face.

"50 happened" Blane groaned. Stuart rolled his eyes.

"Whatever" He sighed. "Anyway did you hear the news?"

"What news?" Blane asked putting his bag on his back.

"We're off Timetable all day, the Prime Minister coming in because of some annual Brave Kids Awards or something.

"Why is it here?" Blane was very confused.

"Because 50 has won the top prize" Stuart said sounding just as confused as Blane was angry.

"WHAT?" Blane screeched slamming the door of his locker shut so hard the whole corridor shook.

"Wow Blane, I'm not his biggest fan either but Jesus Christ" Stuart shouted.

"No you don't get it, I've got to go" Blane went storming down the corridor he crashed into Rose on the way sending her school books cascading out of her arms. Blane didn't stop. Stuart sighed and went to help Rose.

"What d'you reckon's up with him today?" Stuart asked kneeling in front of Rose and helping her pick her books up.

"There's always something" Rose moaned.

"He seemed pretty upset by the whole, 50 winning top prize thing, but then again he hates 50" Stuart shrugged.

"Really hates him" Rose said rising from the floor her arms filled with her books, half in Stuarts.

"Well the whole "Brave kids awards" is probably something else too" Stuart sighed putting the books in Rose's locker. "Personally I think it's to distract us from something bigger, like, Alien invasion bigger" He said excitedly.

"You and your conspiracies, Critchley" Rose shook her head.

"What? Look at this" Stuart pulled the latest issue of "Conspiracy Nutz" Magazine out of his bag and flicked to the alien invasion page.

"What did you do that was so admirable then?" Blane demanded running across the courtyard toward 50 and his gang. 50's eye was black and his lip had a cut on it.

"I don't know, maybe I got it for resisting the attack of a twat like you whilst trying to give a slag a good time" 50 sniggered.

Blane saw red and launched himself at 50 punching every inch he could get at.

"OI!" Tony shouted running toward the boys, he dragged 50 away from Blane.

"I don't know why you're bothered, there's no way **you** could ever get with her" Julian sneered. He pushed Blane away and spat at his feet before walking away laughing his head off.

Blane turned on his heel and went to find Daisy, she was stood at her locker, but she wasn't alone.

"Julian, I already told you that we are over"

"Baby why?" He asked. Daisy slammed her locker.

"Well first off people have told me that I deserve better than a lowlife like you also, I don't find attempted rape an attractive quality. I could report you for you tried to do last night, but that would ruin your life and I'm not that shallow" Daisy hissed.

"I don't believe you" 50 grabbed Daisy's wrists slammed them into the locker above her and began to kiss her. Blane had to try hard not to run over and send his fist flying into 50's face again. What was happening was between Daisy and 50.

"Get off me" Daisy spluttered in between kisses.

"You like it don't lie" Daisy brought her knee upwards into 50's stomach. He shot backwards as is thrown by some unseen force clutching his stomach.

"I hate you, and never want you anywhere near me ever again" Daisy said voice serious slapping him for good measure. He went to say something but just walked away.

Blane took a deep breath before walking toward her.

"I know you probably don't want to see me right now" Blane started.

"Why would you think that?" Daisy asked looking confused.

"Um... I... um" Blane stuttered.

"How's your rib?" Daisy asked changing the subject.

"They can't do anything except give me pain killers so that's all they've done" Blane sighed.

"At least they've done something" She smiled.

"Um, Daisy" A voice they both recognized as Zara could be heard from behind them.

"Why are you talking to Blane Whittaker?" Kayleigh asked.

"Why not?" Daisy said clearly annoyed at the interruption.

"Um, because he is like the biggest loser in the whole school" Zara laughed flicking her long blonde hair out of her eyes.

"Sorry ladies I'll just go" Blane said to the two girls beginning to walk away.

"Yeah I think you should" Kayleigh said her voice spiteful.

"What a twat" Zara sighed once he was out of sight.

"Don't say that" Daisy shot at her angrily.

"Yeah Zara, that would be an insult to twats" Kayleigh said before she and Zara broke into fits of laughter.

Daisy forced a smile, there was no point defending Blane to these two.

"So, you don't think he's fit?" Daisy asked the girls. Their laughter was cut short.

"Well yeah, but he's a total freak" Zara said cringing.

"Why? Do you?" Kayleigh asked.

"What?! No he's gross... like really gross" Daisy lied.

"Why did you break up with 50 then?" Zara said raising her eyebrows.

"Because I can do so much better" Daisy said gesturing to her body making the girls laugh.

"What happened to 50?" Zara asked.

"Um... Him and Blane had another fight" Daisy wasn't really lying.

"What was it over now? Did he catch you and Blane at it?" Kayleigh and Zara broke into fits of laughter.

"As if" Daisy said with a smile. "Blane just dragged him away from me and started to beat the shit out of him, it was really weird"

"Isn't that normal for Blane? I swear that boy has issues" Kayleigh chuckled. "C'mon" both the girls took one of Daisy arms and led her down the corridor.

Blane, who had been eavesdropping on the conversation, sighed and began to walk away to find Rose and Stuart.

"Hey guys" Blane sighed plonking down next to them on a bench outside.

"What's wrong with you?" Rose asked.

"Stuff" Blane opened his geography book and began to flip through the pages about the environment.

"That project's only due in next month Blane... Why are you revising now? I thought you were the procrastination God" Stuart laughed.

"Yeah well... Doesn't hurt to educate yourself does it?" Blane mumbled.

Rose rolled her eyes and looked at Stuart who seemed more concerned about Blane than tired of his childish attitude.

"Are you alright mate?" He asked.

"M'fine" Blane half replied.

"No you're not" Rose sighed closing his textbook making him look at them.

"No. actually. You're right" Blane moaned. "Last night I got myself beat up to stop Daisy from getting raped by her douche of an Ex-Boyfriend Julian Hamley and she has the cheek to lie about what happened saying that I just beat the shit out of him"

"He tried to rape her?" Rose asked shocked.

"I knew he was strange but I never thought he'd try to rape someone" Stuart's mouth hung open.

"Well he did" Blane shot back. "And Daisy lied about it"

"That's awful" Rose said putting a hand on Blane's shoulder.

"I'm sorry mate" Stuart exchange knowing glances with Rose.

"It doesn't matter she's the one who's gonna come crying to me when he tries to do it again" Blane spat bitterly.

"Children, children he's here, the Prime Minister is here!" Mr Flatly shouted to the whole courtyard. Rose and Stuart got up and gathered with the rest of the school but Blane stayed where he was.

"Hey you" Someone said sitting opposite him on the bench. Blane looked up to see Daisy.

"Don't get too close, I might beat the shit out of you" Blane snapped. Daisy's face fell.

"You heard that?!" She asked shocked.

"Yeah, I heard it" Blane's eyes were glazed over with suppressed tears.

"I can explain" Daisy tried.

"Don't waist your breath" Blane put his textbook in his bag stood up and began to walk away.

"Blane, please wait" Daisy pleaded.

"You know the worst part? I actually tricked myself into thinking that you were different. That maybe you were worth trying to get to know. Now I know you're not"

Blane shook his head as he walked away.

**Well that's that. I don't know why, but Blaisy arguments are so fun to write**

**I hoped you liked this chapter :) Sorry if you didn't**

**The next chapter is when it really kicks off. **

**Please R&amp;R**

**Thanks**

**ily**


	4. Reconciliation

**Hello People!  
**

**So yeah, this chapter is pretty boring, but you know. Some of them have to be!**

**Well I don't have to go to any lessons tomorrow because I'm doing this drama thing. So that's good, but I miss English! I love English! It's like my new favourite this year. Plus my teacher is ****hilarious... and I eavesdrop on everything she says to see if she mentions my RE teacher who we (Me and British Girl Loving Fandoms) ship her with. Which is either disappointing because she doesn't mention him or amazing because she does... (I do the same with my RE teacher)... Wow... I need a life... desperately... The good/creepy thing about that though is that I know weird things about them, like their favourite chocolate (Dairy milk Oreo) Or that they used to be a holiday entertainer as a random example...**

**Anyway moving on from my creepy obsession with my RE and English teacher.**

**Please R&amp;R t means a lot to me- Hannah**

**Disclaimer: I Don't any of the characters or anything from the show!**

Chapter 4

"I'm telling you, this is defiantly an alien language" Stuart said for the seventh time as he and Blane sat in radio club his head in his hands tears silently falling from his eyes.

"I heard you the first four hundred times" Blane snapped.

"Look, mate. I know your cut up about Daisy but snapping at me isn't going to make it any better" Stuart said angrily fumbling with the buttons on his radio.

"Don't give me that bullshit" Blane shouted.

"Blane, I'm picking up new signals-" Stuart started.

"NO YOU'RE NOT THOUGH ARE YOU! BECAUSE IT'S NOT A SCANNER FROM SOME SCI-FI FILM IT'S A BUNCH OF STUFF YOU FOUND IN YOUR DAD'S GARAGE!" Blane regretted the words the second they came out of his mouth.

"Stu- I'm sorry" Blane tried.

"Forget it" Stuart said putting the radio in his bag and storming out of the room.

Blane collapsed back into a chair and sighed. The door opened, but Blane didn't look up.

"Leave your copy of Conspiracy Nutz or something?" Blane asked.

"No, but I'll take it if your offering" Daisy laughed sitting opposite him.

"What do you want?" Blane demanded.

"To explain and apologize" Daisy said bluntly.

"I don't want to hear it" Blane stood up and walked toward of the door. Daisy jumped in his path.

"Leave then, but you have to hear me out first" Daisy said.

"Fine" Blane sat at the table, Daisy opposite him.

"I am really sorry that you heard what I said, I didn't want you to and" Daisy exhaled. "I actually don't know what to say, I've always thought that you were a bit different to any other guy that I've met" Blane rolled his eyes.

"I panicked in the heat of the heat of the moment and I'm sorry for what I said, I don't was 50 to get done for what he did. He may be an arsehole, bu I'm not going to destroy his life for it" Blane's expression softened.

"Listen, if I said I liked you or wanted to be with you then I would get teased for it and, that scares me because I've never been anywhere else but at the top of the social pyramid and-" Blane silenced her by laughing.

"We can still be friends, just not at school? That's what you want right?" He asked.

"No, I- um, No, I just meant..." She trailed off. Blane smiled at her as if he was going to kiss her; she wanted him to. Instead he clapped her on the arm and left the room.

"Good Morning Saint Hope's please make your way to the hall for the Brave Kids Awards" Miss Templeman's voice rang out over the tannoy.

Blane saw Stuart stood by his locker and didn't hesitate in taking out the copy of Conspiracy Nutz and running over.

"You know, it's actually quite interesting this magazine" Blane laughed.

"Really?" Stuart asked his tone deadpan.

"Yeah, there's one page about the PM being a cyber clone" Blane laughed.

Stuart tried and failed to keep a straight face.

"Look mate I'm sorry I snapped at you, it's not your fault. Anyway come one we should get to the hall" He motioned toward the hall.

"Okay" Stuart smiled putting the magazine in his bag and following Blane to the hall.

The assembly dragged and the Prime Minister looked just as bored as Blane felt. He popped a ribbon on one boy's jumper and yawned.

"This is so boring" Zara sighed.

"I know right" Kayleigh moaned popping another chewie into her mouth after spitting the other one out and squashing it on the floor.

Daisy rolled her eyes.

"It could be worse" Daisy pointed out. "The school be on fire for God sake"

"Like that would ever happen" Kayleigh laughed.

"Whatever I'm going for a" Zara put two fingers to her puckered lips twice.

Daisy sighed. She hated the fact that Zara smoked, but their was nothing she could do about it.

Zara walked up to the bathroom and flicked the light switch. Sparks flew out of the wires behind and out of the side.

"What the hell?" Zara asked herself. "Whatever" She entered the toilet, locked the cubical behind her and reached into pocket for her cigarettes. They weren't there, they were in her bag.

"Ugh she moaned as she went to unlock the cubical, the lock had jammed.

"Oh Jesus Christ" she sighed putting the seat of the toilet down and sitting on it.

"Hey" Stuart nudged Blane "Fancy getting my radio and hanging out in the club for a bit?" Stuart asked him seeing the stony expression on Blane's face as stared daggers into 50 up on the stage.

"Can we?" Blane asked.

"Sure" Stuart smiled.

"Thanks mate" Blane smiled back getting up from his chair and sneaking out.

"Jesus! What's that smell?" Blane asked referring to the strong smell of burning from down the corridor.

"Let's check it out" Stuart said walking around the corner. Blane shook his head and followed. He turned the corner and walked straight into Stuart.

"What the-" Blane's question was cut short when he saw what Stuart was staring at his eyes almost pooping out of his head. The door to the girls bathroom was engulfed in flames.

"Holy shit" Blane shouted running to the other side of the corridor and slamming his hand into the fire alarm.

"Congratulations to Rory-" The fire alarm cut Mr Flatley off. "Right children Please remain calm and leave through the exit on the left in rows" He commanded.

For once the whole school listened to him and left in an orderly fashion.

"Daisy!" Blane ran up to her on the courtyard. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, have you seen Zara she was going for a cig but I can't find her" Daisy's voice faltered.

"In the toilets?!" Blane demanded.

"Yeah" Daisy said.

"They'll never make it in time" Blane said to himself.

He looked back at the school and before he knew what was happening, he was running at full speed toward it...

**Hehehehehehehehehehe I'm evil.**

**So you will have to wait for the next chapter everyone :)**

**I can't promise that nothing happens...**

**Please R&amp;R**

**Thanks**

**ily**


	5. The PM's a Robot

**Hai hai hai hai hai hai hai**

**So everyone I just wanted to let y'all know that... um... well nothing really...**

**I break up for Christmas tomorrow and early too WOOP!**

**But apart from that there is nothing to report so we'll just get on with the story!  
**

**As I sit here listening to Scouting For Girls and laughing at Roy Stride's accent when he sings clothes in 1+1 I kindly ask you to read and review as it means the world to me- Hannah!**

**Disclaimer: Hannah would like to acknowledge the fact that she doesn't own anything. No characters or the episode plots that my stories will be running parallel with.**

Chapter 5

"Blane!" Daisy screamed as he ran past Mr Flatley and back into the school, by the time he got inside the fire had spread at an alarming rate.

He made his way to the girls bathroom and heard someone screaming; it was Zara.

"Zar-" Blane began before something knocked the wind out of him. He slammed down onto the floor. He looked up vision blurred slightly. He saw the Prime Minister his suit smoking slightly.

"Sir..?" Blane asked puzzled shaking the haze out of his eyes; he wished he hadn't. The flames had melted his skin and it dripped down his face and landed on his suit like wax dripping from a candle. Blane tried to hold his breakfast down. It was only when the Prime Minister reached out, unaffected by the effects of the fire, and closed his burning hot fingers around his throat did Blane realize he wasn't quite human.

More skin fell away from his face and Blane realized that it wasn't a skull underneath the texture dripping from his body, but a metal frame holding his face together.

Blane kicked his legs into his stomach making him fall away from him. One of his hands was ripped out of his socket with a spark. His head began to jerk wildly before he collapsed.

Blane dropped to his knees and began to retch. He spat on the floor and dragged him self up and across the corridor.

"Zara!" he shouted running through the flames that engulfed the door to the toilet. The damage to his vocal chords made shouting excruciating.

"HELP ME, OH GOD" He heard her shout from the end cubical. Blane ran toward it and kicked it off the hinges. Zara was coughing and her face was black from the smoke. In several places part of her shirt was singed away and her skin was red raw with angry red blisters.

"Blane?" She asked confused before collapsing to the floor, overcome from the smoke. Blane scooped her up into his arms and ran away from the spreading fire. His lungs were threatening to collapse from the exhaustion of the smoke damaging them

and from his ordeal with the Prime Minister, but he had to get Zara out. As he jumped through the flames, that suffocated the door, he felt a pain on his left arm that was like someone had inserted a hundred white hot needles into his arm. He sucked air through his teeth.

"Hold on, Zara" He whispered. He could still feel the rise and fall of her chest but it was slowing.

He ran back onto the courtyard just as the firefighters were running into the school.

"What the hell son?" One of them asked as Blane set Zara down on the courtyard floor.

Blane felt someone crash into him. He looked down and saw Daisy hugging him.

"Don't ever do that ever again" She sobbed.

"I don't plan on it" He laughed hugging her back. She sighed and pulled away brushing the dust out of his hair. His face was black, stained from the smoke.

Daisy dropped to Zara's side just as she was regaining consciousness. She looked around and saw Daisy and Kayleigh and her face relaxed even though she looked slightly panicked by the oxygen mask that covered her face.

"Jesus Christ, Blane!" Stuart shouted from the middle of the courtyard running toward his friend.

"Guess what? The Prime Minister's a robot" Blane chuckled before giving Blane a man hug.

"What?!" Stuart began to ask before he was pushed aside.

"Why the hell would you do that?" Rose asked attacking him with a hug.

"What? Zara would've died. No one deserves that" Blane said firmly. Rose sighed.

"Come on mate, let's see that arm" A fireman said taking him aside and looking at his arm. "You're gonna want that seeing to lad"

"Will it scar?" Blane asked, not really that bothered.

"It's most likely" He replied.

"Okay" Blane said walking back over to Daisy.

"I've got to go to the Hospital and get checked over" He told her.

"Do you want me to come?" She asked.

"No I'm fine you stay here" He said turning away and following the stretcher that they were carrying Zara toward an ambulance on.

"Well Blane, you have a few superficial burns but the ones on your arm and neck are pretty nasty" The doctor said wrapping a bandage around his injured arm.

"You'll have to come back and get your dressing changed once a week, I'll just put your arm in a sling and you're good to go" He smiled.

"Okay" Blane said putting his shirt back on.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you break your ribs?" The doctor asked.

"I um, you know, got into a fight" Blane muttered.

"Boys will be boys" The doctor laughed tying the sling behind Blane's neck.

**Well then I hope you enjoyed that. Sorry if you didn't, I tried.**

**Seeing as I break up for two weeks tomorrow I'll probably write a lot and I may post a Christmassy one shot with all the team, or like a couple or something I'll figure it out.**

**So then please R&amp;R**

**Thanks**

**ily**


	6. Is That-?

**Hello Everyone**

**La da da la da da la da da**

**La da da la da da la da da**

**Without you, without you, ****I might as well give up,**

**without you, without you, I know I screwed it up,**

**And I'm wide open, still hoping,**

**This is just a dream,**

**That one day I'll wake up,**

**And you'll be, naked next to me**

**Such a good song :)**

**Anyways moving on:**

**This Chapter is pretty long but it's just as good/bad as the others.**

**Please R&amp;R It means a lot to me- Hannah**

**Disclaimer: I don't own noffinc**

Chapter 6

"Hey you" Daisy said as she walked up to Blane on the corridor the next day.

"Hi" He smiled warmly.

"It's not been your week has it?" She asked.

"Can't say it has" Blane laughed.

"First I'm late getting up then I get pepsi poured on me then I get an after school detention, then I get the absolute shit beaten out of me then almost killed in a bloody fire" He laughed as Daisy shook her head at him.

"So we have those weird temporary classrooms for maths and English because they're the only blocks that were damaged by the fire" Daisy sighed.

"Could've been worse" Blane shrugged.

"Could've been a lot worse" Daisy exclaimed.

"Yeah, we could've lost the science block" Blane laughed. Daisy punched him in the arm playfully.

"Could've lost Zara... and you" Daisy dropped her voice so that only Blane could here the end of her sentence. He gave her a brief smile that quickly disappeared.

"I mean it Blane" She said taking a step closer. "I really care about you" Daisy placed a hand on his good arm.

"Maybe now isn't the best time to do this" Blane said giving her a sympathetic look.

"Yeah" Daisy said stepping back and looking away.

"Doesn't mean I don't feel the same way" He laughed turning her head back to look at him. Daisy beamed at him.

"Blane!" Someone shouted from down the corridor making Blane and Daisy step away from each other.

"Hey Kayleigh" Blane looked slightly shocked.

"Hey I just wanted to say that Zara said thanks for what you did and even though I don't want to say it, that was really cool what you did" Kayleigh said giving Blane and apologetic look.

"Thanks I'd like to say it was nothing but um" Blane gestured to the sling and plaster that covered his neck.

"Well don't go trying it again" Daisy laughed.

"I don't intend to" He laughed.

"So how is she?" Blane asked.

"She's on the mend" Kayleigh said simply. Blane gave her a reassuring smile.

"She's gonna be fine" He said putting a hand on Kayleigh's shoulder.

"I know" She said. "Well I should get going, see you later" She mumbled walking away.

"She's not used to being away from Zara" Daisy answered the confused look on Blane's face. "They're joined at the hip"

"The blabber twins" Blane sighed. "That's their nickname"

"Come on, we should get to class" Daisy sighed linking his arm and leading him down the corridor.

The rest of the day turned out to be pretty enjoyable for Blane. He was clapped on the back by most people and thanked by others. He had a few girls even flirt with him. They played with their hair whilst they talked to him and if he cracked a joke they threw their heads back and laughed whilst hitting him on the arm.

"Look at you pulling all the girls" Rose laughed.

"I don't know why" Blane chuckled nodding at another person who smiled at him as he walked down the corridor.

"Because you ran into a burning building to rescue Zara, that now makes you the most desirable person in school" Stuart shook his head. "Embrace it while lasts mate"

"I don't want to. I liked how I was this morning before about ten girls flirted with me" He sighed.

Blane blocked out what Stuart and Rose were saying and looked at Daisy who had just turned the corridor. She looked upset. He didn't have to ask why as 50 followed her down the corridor.

"Daisy please I'm begging you" He shouted.

"50 don't make a scene" She said in a hushed tone.

"I will make a scene!" He shouted even louder. "I want you back Daisy. I need you"

"How many times! You can never have me back" She shouted. 50 caught her arm. She threw it away and turned toward him.

"I will have you back, before you go running off with someone else" Julian's face was pale and he had dark circles under his eyes. He looked like he had lost a lot of sleep.

"Daisy"

"No Julian, I can't forgive you for what you did to me or for what you did to Blane" Daisy shot back.

"It's always about him! Why do you always bring him into it?!" 50 shouted, Blane could tell that he would probably lash out soon.

"I need to go and sort some stuff out" Blane excused himself from the conversation with Stuart and Rose who were oblivious to the event at the end of the corridor.

"I don't always bring him into it!" Daisy shouted back.

50 leapt forward toward Daisy but Blane grabbed him by his jacket and pushed him back.

"Leave her alone, Julian" Blane said voice calm, yet compelling.

"You can't hide behind him, forever. You have to take me back at some point!" 50 shouted walking away. Blane's face radiated anger as he snarled at 50's back.

He began to walk away and the crowd that had gathered by now dispersed with him.

"Blane! Wait!" Daisy shouted catching up with him.

"What?" He asked clearly oblivious to what he may have just saved Daisy from. She stood on tiptoes and put her arms around her neck hugging him

"Thank you" She said burring her head in his shoulder.

"That's okay" He smiled hugging her with his good arm...

"Blane you have to stop doing this to yourself" Mrs Whittaker scoulded. "You ran into that building without a second thought of the consequences for you OR for me"

She had taken the news as bad as she possibly could.

"Could you please next time, maybe, possibly, not run into the burning building and almost get yourself killed?" His mum asked.

"I won't" Blane sighed for the three hundredth time.

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart"

"Good"

"Mum if I hadn't gone in then Zara would have died, even the firefighters said that there was no way they would have got their in time" He sighed.

"I know, but I could have lost you-" She started.

"Well you didn't" He snapped.

"Well don't go getting yourself killed for some girl" She smiled moving his hair out of his eyes.

"I woooon't" Blane put empasis on the word.

"You're just like your father" She smiled stroking his cheek. Bane softened at her comment.

Blane couldn't really remember his father, only his eyes. The bright green of them that Kyle had inherited. Blane had always been jealous of Kyle's eyes when he saw them. He loved green eyes, they facinated him at how unreal they looked yet they moved around like normal.

Blane had only known three people who had green eyes: His father; Kyle; and Daisy.

He let out a little smile that didn't go unnoticed by his mum.

"What are you grinning at now?" She asked.

"Green eyes" He answered honestly.

"Oh, seen a pair you like?" His mum teased.

Blane rolled his own whilst putting his bag on his back and walked out of the front door.

He was three streets away from school when a car pulled over.

"Thanks Russ" Daisy said as she jumped out of the car and joined Blane on the pavement.

"Hey you" She smiled.

"Hi" Blane replied now very much aware of how attracted he was to her eyes.

"How are you today?" She asked "Nothing putting your life at risk?"

"Not yet" He sighed.

"Well I'll keep an eye on you just incase" she laughed.

"Wouldn't have it any other way" He said under his breath.

They made their way to school deep in conversation Daisy occasionally laughing at him and pushing him. From the conversation they had had Blane had learnt that Daisy's favourite colour was pink, she loved the boy band Crush more than anything and evidently she was a girly girl.

"They're called Gary, Arran and Ryan" Daisy squealed. "Arran hasn't spoken publicly since May the 12 2001 after winning the pop factor in 1997 when they were just 16 years old" She was quivering as Blane tried to act interested.

Blane could also tell that she was talking absolute rubbish. Daisy may well have liked all those things, but the way that she said it told Blane that she was very different to the person that she was pretending to be.

"You like Crush huh? Well I was just casually eating my cereal this morning when I stumbled upon my mum's copy of Nice magazine and saw that they were touring right now" Blane laughed.

"Oh you just stumbled upon them?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah" Blane looked away and dramatically scratched his neck causing Daisy to giggle.

"Well yes they are, why are you going to spontaneously pull out a pair of tickets?" She laughed "Because if you did I would bloody kiss you"

"Oh, now there's an idea" Blane grinned. She pulled a face at him as they turned the corner to school. On one side of the courtyard were Rose and Stuart laughing away whilst Zara and Kayleigh stood on the other side, applying their makeup.

"Well I guess I'll see you later" Blane's smile wavered slightly.

"Um, yeah, bye" Daisy walked toward Kayleigh and Zara as Blane headed over to Rose and Stuart.

"Hi" Rose said happily as he walked over.

"Hey" He sighed.

"Oh what now?" Stuart asked.

"Nothing" Blane insisted.

"I bet it's Daisy" He said to Rose. "Mate, you've got to stop chasing her"

"I'm not chasing anyone" He argued.

"Blane calm down" Rose put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry" He said to Stuart.

"It's fine" Stuart clapped him on the back.

"It's just not been my week" Blane gave the pair a one sided smile.

"Understatement of the century" Rose laughed.

"I'm just not in the mood today" He huffed.

"Evidently" Stuart hissed under his breath.

"Anyway" Rose cut in "What have we got first?"

"Maths and English" Blane said bluntly.

"Great" She gave up the fake enthusiasm.

"I hate ma-" Stuart began to say before his speech was cut off by a huge black tour bus that rolled onto the courtyard.

"What the hell?!" Blane shouted in unison with a few others on the courtyard.

The door opened with a low drone and three young men stepped onto the concrete.

"What the hell?!" Blane repeated over the screams of most of the girls.

"Is that-" Rose began.

"Crush?" Stuart finished.

"Oh Jesus" Blane moaned as Mr Flately ran onto the courtyard followed by Miss Templeman.

"Hello boys. I'm Mr Flately, Headmaster. No offence but, what are you doing here?"

"I don't know" One of them said.

"This isn't Wembley is it?" The second asked.

"No sorry, this is Saint Hopes High" Miss Templeman laughed.

"We must have made a wrong turn" The third boy sighed.

"Well lads, I'm out of Gas so we'll have to stay here anyway" The driver sighed.

"WHAT?!" The first boy screamed.

"Well boys you're welcome to stay here for the day, you could even perform for us"

"Um.." The third boy started.

"they'd love to" A man said stepping off the bus. He was wearing a orange, yellow and purple stripy shirt with a brown tie and a long white coat, which was a horrible contrast to his yellow trousers.

"Tony Frisco?" Rose looked confused.

"Who is he?" Stuart asked.

"He was a contestant on the third ever series of Pop Factor, but he was a failure. He got the lowest score that the show has ever seen. I know he went into managing, but I didn't think he was successful enough to be crush's manager" She explained.

"You never know" Blane shrugged.

"Very good" Miss Templeman grabbed them and led them away. Daisy looked at him from across the courtyard and gave him a huge grin. She was crying and hyperventilating. Blane made his way over.

"If I bought you tickets after this would you still kiss me?" He asked with a goofy grin. She seemed to calm down and just pushed him.

"I don't know you'd have to buy me them, wouldn't you?" She gave him a flirty grin.

"So that's the deal, get her tickets and she'll kiss you" Stuart laughed.

"Shut up Stuart" Blane hit him in the stomach.

"You'll have to buy her a lot more than bloody tickets" Rose teased.

"Hahahah" Blane laughed sarcastically. "Hi, Zara. How are you?"

"I'm dying!" She shouted. "Blane, it's Gary! GARY!" She grabbed his shoulders and shook him.

"Yeah, Gary" Blane grabbed her wrists to stop her from breaking his already damaged neck.

"Good morning Saint Hopes" Miss Templeman's voice sounded over the tannoy. "We will have an early lunch after 3rd period and then after lunch will gther in the hall for a 2 hour performance from Crush"

The courtyard was filled with screams. Blane rolled his eyes.

"Overrated if you ask me" Blane whispered to Stuart who supressed his laughter.

"Which one's Garry?" Blane asked Daisy.

"The really nice one" She cooed.

"I thought they were all really nice" Blane mocked.

Daisy pulled a face at him.

"That one" She said pointing at the band member on her T-Shirt.

"Ah, the one that looks like the other two?" He asked.

"You're winding me up now right?" She asked.

"Yup" Blane laughed.

She pulled another face at him, The bell indicating first lesson sounded.

"I'll see you later" She smiled and followed Zara and Kayleigh into the building.

"Yep" He sighed.

"C'mon" Stuart nudged him slightly and began to walk toward the temporary classrooms in place for them...

**So yeah that was pretty boring but whatever.**

**I'm trying to make the next chapter funny so brace yourself because my sense of humour is stupid/dirty/childish/immature. But it's better than your's British Girl Loving Fandoms *Ba dum tshh* (jkjkjkjkj)**

**So enough of that and more of finishing.**

**Please R&amp;R**

**Thanks**

**ily (like... a lot)**


	7. Insruments

**Helloooooo everyone**

**This chapter's random song:**

**Tell me you noticed,**

**Tell me you heard,**

**For you I'd of run to the ends of the earth.**

**I couldn't keep you,**

**But I'll keep my word,**

**It's the most beautiful pain in the world,**

**I love how it hurts.**

**Aaaaah really good song.**

**Okay so this chapter is really short but the last one was really long so you cant moan and yes like I said I've tried to make it funny. But as I said my sense of humour is the bloody reason this is a T. So yeah, this chapter contains sexual references, but what did you expect?**

**So just sit back and enjoy chapter 7**

**So incase you hadn't noticed I tend to update every two days... but of course two days from now is Christmas soooo I probably won't post that day for two reasons:**

**1) It's Christmas I'll be busy**

**2) No one would probably end up reading it on Christmas anyway... and if they did then GO AND TALK TO YOUR FAMILY ON CHRISTMAS YOU MISERABLE SOD!**

**So I'll just wish you all a merry Christmas now! :)**

**Anyways Chapter 7.**

**Please R&amp;R It means a lot and makes my day- Hannah**

**Disclaimer: I don' own anything.**

Chapter 7

When break came Blane made his way to the music room for his detention (he had "accidentally" broken a guitar but the teacher had given him a detention anyway).

Blane opened the door and saw Crush and Tony Frisco having some sort of argument.

"Why can't we use our own lyrics?!" Ryan asked.

"Do you want to be successful Ryan?" Tony asked.

"Well yeah. But if I am, I want to use my own lyrics!" He argued.

Blane closed the door silently and listened at the keyhole.

"No-one listens to your bloody lyrics, they just buy your music for the picture of you on the front of the album!"

"Fine!" One of the boys sighed. "What have you changed?"

"Good boys" Tony laughed. "Right, instead of, "I look into your eyes" It's going to be "Look into MY eyes" okay?"

Blane heard the boys sign the changed lyrics.

"Look into my eyes,

Look into my eyes,

And believe in only you"

"NO NO NO!" Frisco shouted.

"You have to sing the new lyrics!"

"But why?"

"Because" Tony dropped his voice "If you sing these lyrics then your sales will rocket sky high, think about it. Crush- Believe in me, the biggest selling single of all time"

"How do you know it'll work?" One of them asked.

"Trust me, it will almost be like brainwashing the kids" Tony laughed.

"Okay then"

"Right boys, I'll leave you to practise the new words"

"Blane?" Daisy asked walking around the corridor. "What are you doing?" She asked confused.

Blane heard Tony walk toward the door.

"Get in here" Blane scolded under his breath and dragged her into the storeroom on the other side of the corridor.

"If this is your idea of foreplay-" Daisy began before Blane put his hand over her mouth as much as he would have loved to have heard the end of that sentence.

"Brainwashing? How can you brainwash someone that doesn't even have a brain to begin with?" He laughed.

"Oh no boys, you're going to be re-educating the public" The pair heard Tony laugh as he closed the door.

Blane let go of Daisy.

"Foreplay?!" He asked before laughing.

"Shut up" Daisy was blushing slightly but in the dim light of the room Blane couldn't see.

"What did he mean, by all that?" Daisy asked.

"I don't know, but I don't think we should go to the concert later" Blane moaned.

"Aww" Daisy huffed.

"Come on let's get out of here" Blane turned to the door and went to open it when the handle began to turn.

"Shit" Blane whispered jumping to the back of the storeroom pulling Daisy with him. She tripped over the heavy case of an instrument and landed on Blane's lap with her knees on either side of his waist. If it was possible Blane could feel the embarrassment radiating off Daisy, he could tell she wanted to move but couldn't as it would have made too much noise.

Once they heard the teacher move away she pulled herself away from him.

"I'm sorry" She chuckled.

"It's fine" He said standing up. "Come on"

Blane turned the handle but the door didn't budge.

"No way" He moaned.

"What?" Daisy asked fixing her hair.

"It's locked" He told her.

"You're kidding!" She gasped trying to open the door herself without success. "Oh my god"

"And no, this isn't my idea of foreplay either!" Blane joked.

"Shut up" Daisy laughed pushing him. He banged his head on a case as he stumbled.

"Ow" He moaned standing up.

"I'm sorry" She sighed pulling him into a hug.

"What's this for?" He asked putting his hands on the small of her back.

"For knocking you over" She laughed pulling away her hands still on the back of him neck.

"Well thanks" He laughed. His smile soon fell of his face as he looked at Daisy.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's just, you've done so much for me in these past few days, I just... I feel like I owe you"

"Well you can pay me back in kisses" Blane laughed giving her a flirtatious grin.

Daisy quirked an eyebrow at him. She moved her hands down to his collar and pulled him against the door.

The sound of someone unlocking the door met their ears but it was too late. The door opened and they cascaded out of the room and onto the floor

"Well this is very cosy" Rose laughed putting her tuba in the room.

"What were you two doing, eh?" She asked.

"We were just..." Daisy trailed off.

"Admiring the wonderful assorsment of intercorse- INSTUMENTS, that this wonderful school has to offer" Blane said his face the colour of Rose's cardigan as he pulled Daisy up off of the floor.

"Yeah, nice Tuba" Daisy smiled. "Well, I should go. Kayleigh and Zara probably think I've, you know, done something stupid like got locked in a storeroom cupboard" She laughed. "As a random example... Right bye" She grabbed her bag and ran faster than the speed of light out of the room.

"Did we have fun?" Rose asked a smug grin on her face.

"Shut up" He said walking away, Rose followed maintaining the grin until they found Stuart...

** Hehehehehehehehehehehehe**

**I love me. So I'll probably post my Christmas one shot tomorrow**

**So until then farewell**

**Please R&amp;R**

**Thanks**

**ily (Loads)**


	8. Fiver?

**Hello**

**Right I'm so sorry for the late update it's just I'm getting a wood floor put down in my bedroom so I had to help my dad sort all my crap out.**

**Right now that that's clarified I should probably tell you that this is the last chapter in this particular story because I really want to start the final KORPS one, so I just want to say a massive thank you to** **J.A.5.M.1.N.3, C.1.3.L.U.N.4.7 and ****HanStephanie19 for the epic reviews throughout this story.**

**So yeah the first Chapter of my knew KORPS story will probably be out next week, but I can't make any promises.**

**Random Song of this Chapter:**

**Tell her that I love her,**

**Tell her that I need her,**

**Tell her that she's more than a one stand.**

**Tell her that she turns her cheeks the colour of my hair,**

**All I wanna do is be near.**

**Tell her that I want her,**

**Tell her that I need her,**

**Tell her that she's more than a one stand**

**Tell her that I love her more than anyone else,**

**If you don't I'll tell her myself**

**Really good song. I hope you had a good Christmas I got The Walking Dead T-shirts so me very happy :)**

**So for the final time in this story please R&amp;R- Hannah**

**Disclaimer: You get the message. I own nowt.**

Chapter 8

"What are you grinning at?" Stuart asked Rose

"Oh nothing, just the fact that when I went to put my tuba in the locked store room Blane and Daisy tumbled out" Rose but emphasis on the word "locked".

"Wow, um, jee wiz" Stuart coughed scratching the back of his head. "Is she pressing charges?"

Rose and Stuart burst into fits of laughter. Blane crossed his arms and tried to calm the raging blush on his cheeks.

"I'm glad you both find it so funny" He growled grabbing his bag and storming off down the corridor.

"Blane come on, wait" Rose shouted after him drying her eyes.

"Yeah don't "lock" away that sense of humour of yours" Stuart elbowed Rose slightly as she caught onto his joke and laughed all the more.

Blane failed to keep a straight face as he stood at the end of the corridor and gave them a one fingered salute that caused all three of them to laugh once again...

"Right does anyone know what Macbeth means by this in the line-" Miss Templeman began before Julian jumped up.

"To be or not to be that is the question!" He shouted in a deep voice making all the class laugh except for Rose, Stuart, Blane and Daisy who just rolled their eyes.

"Thank you for that Julian" Miss Templeman snapped.

"I think I'd make a good Macbeth miss" He laughed.

"Yeah genius, even though that extract is from Hamlet you absolute plank" Daisy hissed making the class laugh even more.

"I regret to say it, but I'm impressed" Rose whispered to Blane.

"Impressed with the fact that Daisy actually has a brain?" He replied. "I'm glad you finally see it"

"Daisy" Blane said tapping her on the shoulder. She turned around.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"What's the square root of 64?"

"8" She replied looking slightly confused.

"144?"

"12"

"16?"

"4"

"25?"

"5"

"what is the sum of all prime numbers under 10?"

"17"

"All factors of 20?"

"1, 20, 2, 10, 5 and 4"

"Factors of 30?"

"What is this? a pop quiz?" She asked.

"Last one" He said with a pleading grin.

"1, 30, 2, 15, 3, 10, 5 and 6" She sighed.

"Thanks, love" He replied before she shook her head and turned back around.

"Satisfied?" he asked Rose. Who just nodded and kept quiet...

"Right children we have about ten minuets till the bell and you've raced through all the work that I had planned for you this lesson, so you can sit where you like and talk to your friends" Miss Templeman said. "Plus, the computer seems to be broken. Well I'll just go and fetch Mr Bicknall, I won't be a minute" she said happily fixing her hair as she left the room.

"Hey guys I'm going getting a comic whilst she's gone I won't be minuet" He said leaving the room.

"Rose listen I have to tell you something" Blane said turning to her.

Blane recalled the story of what had happened when he and Daisy had got locked in the cupboard.

"And I managed to swipe this from the floor when we left" Blane said handing her the paper out of his pocket.

"Foreplay?" Rose asked.

"Kind of missing the point" He sighed.

"Yeah, sorry" She said. "Well, we just rewrite the lyrics telling the audience to do the opposite of what the song says" Rose shrugged.

"Can you do that?" He asked.

"Sure" Rose grabbed a pen. "So where it says look into my eyes we write "Look away from their eyes" It's simple"

The bell rang.

"Right get something to eat and then work on that" Blane said jumping up and catching Daisy just before she could leave.

"Excuse me ladies" Blane said to Kayleigh and Zara.

"What's up with you?" Daisy asked him.

"Listen, change of plan we're going to the concert" He said.

"What?!- but- the brainwashing-" She began.

"Don't worry about it" He insisted. "Rose is working on a new set of lyrics"

"Yay" She screamed hugging him. "I'm going to see Crush she squealed.

"yaay" Blane said less enthusiastically pushing her away. "Go, I'll see you later" He whispered in her ear pushing her toward Kayleigh and Zara and walking away.

"OOO" Zara gaped.

"What?" Daisy asked.

"Blane whispering in your ear" She told them.

"Oh my God, are you going out with him?" Kayleigh squealed.

"What? No!" Daisy insisted.

"Aww that's so cute" Zara cooed.

"You're, like, the new Brangelina" Kayleigh screamed.

"You said that when I got with 50" Daisy sighed.

"I never said that" Zara said harshly. "Personally I didn't think you and Jules made a very good couple"

"Zara... do you like 50?" Daisy asked.

"What?! NO! That's ridiculous I hate that scumbag" She huffed. "Hey 50!" She shouted across the corridor

"Yeah" He asked.

"You're a stupid disgusting scumbag who thinks that 1+1=3!" She screamed.

"It does... under the right circumstances" He and the possey laughed their heads off whilst the three girls cringed...

Lunch came and went and Rose and Blane hid in the Radio club room working on the new lyrics Meanwhile Daisy sat anxiously in the main hall.

She ran up to the stage as Crush went on and attempted to pull the power plug out.

"Hey, just because Gary fancies me!" Kayleigh shouted pulling Daisy away.

"D'you mean me!" Zara cut in.

"Girls girls, I don't like this popular music either, but please return to you seats!" Mr Flately ordered.

"Shit" Daisy said under her breath as she ran to the back of the hall and closed the doors as the music began to play.

Blane and Rose made it to the hall and Daisy opened the door for them.

"Get in here now!" Daisy shouted just as 50 grabbed her from behind.

"Hey" Blane pulled her back toward him and pushed 50 back into the sea of zombified people.

"Do you have the lyrics?" Daisy asked Rose.

"Yeah"

"Well come on we need to get you on stage" Daisy grabbed her arm.

"No, it has to be me who sings" Rose said.

"Well then that's even more of a reason to get you on stage" Daisy pushed her through the crowd.

"I can't sing in public" Rose gulped.

"Don't be stupid 'course you can" Daisy pushed her up the stairs. "Go and knock 'em dead... undead"

"Um hi... seeing as this is our school one of us has to, um, sing a song with you and it's, ah, me" She said.

The band shrugged.

"16/8 time signature, metrononemarking; 92, allegro" She told them.

"Huh?" they asked in unison.

"Just give me some heavy beats" She sighed.

"What? Play live" Arran asked. Rose nodded.

Crush began to play as Rose sang the modified lyrics.

"Look away from their eyes,

Look away from their eyes,

Believe in only yourself,

leave the CDs on the shelf look away from their eyes"

Rose pulled her hair down as she got into the song. The audience were returning back to themselves.

Daisy smiled at Blane who returned it.

When the song finished the crowd cheered. Rose climbed down from the stage.

"You were awesome" Blane praised.

"Really?" Rose asked.

"Duh!" Daisy laughed. Rose smiled.

"Thanks Daisy" She beamed.

"Now that was real music" Blane said.

On the courtyard Rose walked over to Blane and Stuart.

"Look what Crush just gave me!" She smiled.

"Four all access tickets for tonight"

"Four?" Stuart asked.

"Yeah I guess I have a spare one" She said as she gave one to Stuart and two to Blane.

"You gave me two" Blane told her.

"I know, maybe you could pass it on to someone" She nodded her head to Daisy across the courtyard.

"Maybe she might just kiss you after all" Rose laughed. "C'mon Stu" She grabbed him and walked away.

"Blane straightened out his collar and began to walk over to Daisy, before he could get there 50 walked over Blane hid behind a tree and eves dropped.

"Daisy, listen, I get that what I did was wrong and I'm so sorry for it, but I was hoping we could still be friends"

"Julian" Daisy began.

"No I don't want to be anything else, just friends because.. well... I think I kinda like Zara and you seem pretty close to Blane..." 50 trailed off.

"Okay, I forgive you, but if you so much as touch Zara I will, I don't know" The gap in the conversation told Blane that 50 was nodding.

"Right, now come here" Daisy said.

Blane peeked out from behind the tree and saw Daisy give 50 quick hug.

"Now get lost" She laughed. Blane smiled he was glad that Daisy and 50 had made up.

"Hey you" Blane said walking toward her once again.

"Hi" She replied her face lighting up when she saw him.

"It's been quite a day huh?" Blane laughed.

"That's an understatement" Daisy laughed.

"Well anyway, close your eyes" Blane told her.

"Why?" Daisy asked skeptical.

"Just close them" Daisy obeyed.

Blane pulled the tickets out.

"Open them" He told her. She opened her eyes and they almost popped out of her head.

"Blane!" She shouted. Throwing her arms around his neck. He picked her up and spun her around.

"I think you owe me something" He said as he put her down.

"What?" She asked. Blane waved the tickets slightly.

"Oh, I remember" She smiled putting one hand on his chest and the other tangled itself in his hair. Blane put his hands on the small of her back and pulled her closer. She stood on tiptoes and pressed her lips to his. Blane felt as if his heart would pop out of his chest. The kiss was only short as Blane felt it would be prudent to keep it this way but when he tried to pull away Daisy jumped up and kissed him harder much to his relief. A high pitched squark made them jump away from each other.

"I knew it!" Kayleigh screamed shaking Zara's shoulders and jumping up and down. Zara sighed and passed a fiver to Kayleigh who shoved it in her pocket triumphantly.

"Jesus guys you could have waited till she hadn't seen then I wouldn't be down a fiver" Zara sighed.

"Come on" Blane said grabbing Daisy's hand and leading her over to Stuart and Rose who seemed to be exchanging money.

"I told you she would" Rose laughed as Stuart popped a fiver in her palm.

"What are doing?" Blane asked.

"Betting on whether Daisy would- OW" Rose stood on his foot silencing him.

"I see" Blane huffed.

"Zara I need to talk to you" 50 said running over.

"I bet they get together" Blane whispered to Daisy.

"Fiver?" She asked.

"Go on then" He laughed shaking her hand...

**Yaaaay!**

**I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks once again.**

**Have a great night/night/day/evening/morning.**

**Please R&amp;R**

**Thanks**

**ily (lots)**


	9. No Explaination

**Okay... I lied!**

**That's right people! I'm back! So a couple of people wanted to see more out of this story so here you go.**

**Plus this story is really fun to write so I just couldn't not continue with it!**

**Rightyo then enjoy (don't worry it get's better)**

**Chapter 9 is here!**

**Please R&amp;R it means a lot- Hannah**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

Chapter 9

1 month later.

"Morning" Blane said happily to Stuart as arrived at the stall.

"Hey!" Stuart replied.

"All set for this?" Blane asked.

"I think so" Stuart said putting his tiny apron on.

"Nice fit" He laughed.

Zara, Kayleigh and Daisy waked into the school shaking the snow out of their hair.

"How recyling can help slow global warming" Zara read one of the leaflets.

"So you can read" Blane moaned snatching out of her hands. "It's a geography project"

"If Global Warming is, like, SO big. How come it's the middle of summer and I'm freezing" Kayleigh asked blowing on her hands.

"Global Warming doesn't just mean that it's going to get warmer. The weather everywhere is getting totally messed up. And d'you want yo know why?" Stuart asked. Blane rolled his eyes. He could sense another conspiracy theory coming up.

"All I know, is that these scarfs do nothing for my neckline" Daisy sighed. Blane rolled his eyes again.

"Well some people care about more then how they look" Rose shot in from her position behind the girls. The trio whirled round.

"Yeah, you. Obviously" Daisy sniggered. Zara let out a laugh before the girls strutted away.

"Well, I'm glad you three found each other. At least we know why you're in that group" Rose hissed at them causing Daisy to look back a hurt expression momentarily hung on her face before she she looked away again and continued up the stairs with the girls. Rose stormed off in the other direction.

"No project's worth looking this dumb" Stuart sighed.

"Do you know how bad my grades have been recently. If I do something big Templeman's holding me back a year" Blane said disappointedly.

"It's not my fault you've been moping over Daisy for the past month" Stuart moaned.

"I've not been moping" Blane shot back. Now it was Stuart's turn to roll his eyes.

"Not much" Stuart said sarcastically.

"Hey! You know how I feel about Daisy" Blane hissed.

"Yeah. It's bloody pathetic" Stuart laughed. Blane rolled his eyes again.

"Yeah well, don't pretend that if a girl you really liked kissed you but nothing came out of it that you wouldn't be pissed off!" Blane almost shouted.

"Yes I would be. But I wouldn't take it out on you" Stuart said calmly.

"Bullshit" Blane laughed.

"Blane, I'm sorry that Daisy isn't in a relationship with you right now, but that's not my problem" Stuart said organising his half of the table.

"No,you're too busy drooling over Rose!"

"I'm not!" Stuart shouted.

"Sure" Bane laughed returning to the leaflets he was putting out.

"Anyway, you want to do something big?" Stuart asked.

"No" Blane replied.

"Here, stand on that chair and put this on" Stuart handed him a hat made of tin foil.

"What is that?" Blane asked.

"Our key to straight As" Stuart laughed popping it on Blane's head.

"Jesus Christ" Blane mumbled under his breath.

"Why do you think the Government bangs on about pollution?" Start asked pulling his laptop out.

"Pollutions bad" Blane said simply climbing up onto the chair.

"They want us to think that we're the ones causing Global warming not them!" Stuart opened his laptop and a blue print of some sort of antenna popped up on the screen.

"See these antenna?" He asked. Blane nodded. "Well they say the Government uses once just like them to blast the atmosphere. They want a flood? BAM! Drought? BAM!"

"Conspiracy theory? BAM!" Blane sighed under his breath.

"This device will pick up any unusual readings in the atmosphere. Then, we can nail em'" Stuart sounded happy.

"Brill" Blane sighed.

"Oi Critchley where's that money you owe me!" 50 bellowed from down the corridor.

"What? I don't owe you money!" Stuart stuttered.

"I don't owe you money" 50 mocked. "You do if I say you do! So cough up!"

"The only reason we'd cough up is because of your BO" Blane snarled.

"Not the cyclo man and captain sad!" 50 mocked even more. "Don't hurt me!" 50 and his posse laughed before walking away. 50 kicked the leg of Blane's chair harder than he intended making the weak plastic break causing him to topple face first into the table.

"50!" Someone shouted from the top of the stairs. Blane looked up to see Daisy running down the stairs. 50 and his posse had already ran away by the time she got down.

"Blane mate, are you alright?" Stuart asked helping him up. Blane's nose was bleeding.

"Oh, I'm swell" Blane huffed voice dripping with sarcasm.

"What is that's idiot's problem?" Stuart asked looking through the window of the courtyard watching 50 throw snowballs at a group of year 7s.

"I thought that arsehole left you alone now" Daisy sighed pulling a chair up opposite him and pulling a tissue out.

"Here" she put one hand in the back of his head and put the tissue over his dripping nose.

"I think I left my Geography book in my locker" Stuart said. "I'll be right back"

Blane chuckled.

"What's up with you?" Daisy asked.

"You; me; 50; nosebleed. Must it always happen like this?" He smiled. Daisy looked up from his nose into his eyes.

"Blane" Daisy began.

"Don't" Blane silenced her. "You don't have to explain"

Daisy gave him a shy smile.

"How's my nose looking?" He asked changing the subject.

"Okay, it's not that bad" She grasped the subject change.

"Well then" He stood up stretching his back out.

"Ah, Blane, Daisy. Just the two people I was looking for" Miss Templeman said excitedly walking toward them down the corridor.

"That's not really true is it Miss T?" Blane laughed.

"Well... no. Not really. Anyway, can you join everyone in the hall for the trip?" She asked.

"Oh yeah... I forgot about that" Blane sighed.

"Well go on. Get going" She flapped her arms around making the pair jump.

"I can't be bothered with this" Blane sighed when they got to the large group of people.

"That makes two of us" Daisy shrugged.

"Daisy!" Kayleigh and Zara both shouted running over to her.

"Oh Jesus" Blane said under his breath.

"Daisy, who are you going with on the coach?" Zara asked.

"Because there's three of us and only two seats" Kayleigh gasped. Daisy massaged her forehead.

"Guys, why don't you two sit together and I'll sit with Blane" Daisy said forcing a smile.

"Oh wow, that's a good idea" Kayleigh cooed.

"Right c'mon so we can get at the back!" Zara said dragging Kayleigh through toward the coach

"Is that okay?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah, Stuart can sit with Rose" He smiled putting his hands in his pockets.

"Great" She said linking him and walking out of the open doors...

**Anyways like I said it get's better.**

**So I hope you guys enjoyed this. **

**I was going to post another KORPS story chapter tonight as well, but the chapter I was going to post was a whole lot shorter than I thought (like 400) words long. So I'm extending that chapter, but it should be up sometime tomorrow.**

**Anyways please R&amp;R**

**Thanks**

**ily**


	10. The Weather Bureau

**Hello people!**

**Sorry I'm late I was watching The Walking Dead.**

**Anyways I'm here now. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Please R&amp;R. It means a lot- Hannah**

**Disclaimer: I own no characters.**

Chapter 10

Blane and Daisy waited for the rush of people to get on the coach before they even attempted to get on.

"Seriously, what is it with the crave for the back seat?" Blane huffed.

"Do you want the full explanation or...?" Daisy began. Blane caught onto the joke Daisy made and tried to suppress his laugh and roll his eyes but ended up just giggling.

"C'mon you two!" Stuart said as he and Rose walked past them and onto the coach.

"Your carriage awaits my lady" Blane said putting on a posh voice and pretending to hold the door open for her.

"Thank you sir" She said with the same accent.

They sat two seats behind Miss Templeman and Mr Flatley.

"Should we eavesdrop?" Blane asked shuffling in his seat so he could hear their conversation better. Daisy smiled and repositioned herself so she could hear the conversation as well.

"I just think that sometimes Bicknall proves to be a liability" Mr Flatley huffed.

"Lenny is very good at his job" Miss T argued "There aren't a lot of men who can do manual labour anymore"

"I can do manual labour" Mr Flatley shot back.

"Of course you can, Kenneth" Miss Templeman chuckled.

Blane laughed so hard his ribs hurt.

"Shush" Daisy Said trying and failing to control her own laughter. By the time the pair had calmed down, the coach pulled up at the weather bureau.

"Right children, remember you are representing the school" Miss Templeman said before the rush of children climbing off the bus almost knocked her off her feet...

"Stay close and don't touch anything!" Mr Flatley shouted.

"Don't worry, don't worry" A tall man in spectacles said. "Monsoons, hurricanes school trips I've survived them all" He pushed his glasses further up his nose.

"Now, listen up everyone" he began "You visitor's passes are fitted with an electronic tag, wander too far and they will immediately explode" He said as he fixed his light grey blazer. He was wearing it over a brown jumper and white shirt. He was almost bald thanks to his receding hairline.

"Welcome to the weather bureau my name's Roger Powell, head of research. And this is my my... sort of general dogsbody Sonya" He laughed clapping the woman stood next to him. She was waving comically whist occasionally flipping her long blonde hair out of her eyes. She was wearing a pale blue dress over a blazer of the same colour.

"Now if you'd like to follow me-" Roger addressed the rest of the class.

"D'you think these really explode?" Kayleigh asked.

"I dunno" Zara replied examining the plastic around her neck.

The class drifted off following Mr Powell and Sonya to the weather map where the forecast was filmed.

"So Mr Powell do you think that we'll every be able to change the weather?" Rose asked him.

"Wow, um, what a question" He pulled at his shirt collar loosening his blues stripy tie. "Let's just say that for now, we're happy just predicting it" He laughed awkwardly walking away.

"I think I know her" Daisy sighed looking at Sonya filming a fake forecast.

"How?" Blane asked.

"I'm not sure, she just looks familiar" Daisy cocked her head to one side. "Sonya... Sonya... Sonya Frost!" Daisy clicked her fingers.

"Who?"

"She used to be be a famous presenter on TV" She laughed.

"Looks like any other bimbo weather girl to me" Rose sighed. Daisy rolled her eyes.

"I'm Rose all good looking people are stupid" Daisy mocked.

"Daisy, don't be so immature" Rose scolded. Daisy rolled her eyes again.

"Hahahaha, you always know how to make me laugh Rose" Blane laughed awkwardly grabbing Daisy's shoulders and leading her away from Rose.

"Hey, can't you and Rose just get on?" Blane pleaded.

"Don't blame me" Daisy hissed.

"I'm not just blaming you" He said back calmly.

"Fine" Daisy huffed folding her arms.

"C'mon let's have a look around" Blane nudged Daisy making her laugh.

"Hey, Mr Powell" Daisy said stopping him. "Didn't your assistant used to be a weather girl?" She asked him.

"Uh, yes." He nodded about to walk away.

"Wasn't she the one that forecasted light winds and then the next day there was this huge storm?" She asked.

"Yes. Yes I believe she was" Once again he tried to slip away, he stopped in mid walk and turned back to Daisy and Blane.

"Although," He began. Daisy looked behind him at Sonya who looked around to see if anyone was watching her before pulling the disc of the forecast she had just filmed out of the camera. "Talking of famous I'm on the cover of this months What Meteorologist magazine. I've, uh, got a copy in my office if you'd care to have a look" He shrugged.

"Okay, whatever" Daisy said still looking at Sonya who had slipped the disc in her handbag before walking away.

"Great" Roger smiled before walking away to his office.

"What d'you say that for?" Blane asked.

"Huh?" Daisy asked.

"You just told him you'd look at his face on a magazine" Blane sighed.

"Ugh, sorry" She laughed.

"Are you a bit out of sync today?" He asked.

"No, I just" Daisy began. "I just saw Sonya steal her own weather forecast. Why d'you think-"

"Stop" Blane put his finger over her lips. "I'm not having a repeat of what happened last month with Crush" He sighed.

"Fine" Daisy huffed.

"Here you go" Mr Powell said walking out of his office and handing Daisy a magazine with his face on.

"Wow" Blane said "You were nominated for a nobel prize?"

"Yes. I was uh, first runner up" He chuckled fixing his collar.

"First runner up? Wow, that's just like loosing isn't it?" Blane asked.

"Blane!" Daisy hit him in the stomach...

"Right children. Time to go home" Miss Templeman said.

"Back to hell" Blane huffed.

"C'mon" Daisy took his hand and lead him back to the coach...

"Well that was possibly the worst day of my life" Blane moaned walking back into the school.

"Worse than the day you got caught in a fire?" Daisy asked making Blane cover the scar on his neck.

"I'm sorry. I-" She began before a snowball came flying at the back of her head.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt her. We got her in the head" He laughed running away.

"Hey!" Blane shouted after 50.

"What are you going to do?" 50 snarled.

"Nothing, he's going to do nothing" Daisy hissed pulling him away.

"He's talking shit by the way" Blane elbowed her. "You're not stupid"

"Thanks" She sighed.

"I'm being serious" He put his arm around her and pulled her into his chest. "I love you" He chuckled slightly before realizing what he had said.

Daisy pulled out of his chest.

"What?" She asked.

"Uh, nothing" He stuttered.

"Blane... did you just say-"

"No!" He cut her off.

"Blane-"

"I'll see you later" He said walking away.

"Blane!" She caught his arm.

"I've really gotta go" He laughed awkwardly.

Daisy pulled him into a hug.

"You're so stupid" She laughed.

"i didn't mean it in a love love you kind of way, just for the record" He said as he hugged her back.

"I know" She fixed his hair.

"Well uh, I need to get back to the Stall with Stuart" He stumbled away.

"Okay, see ya later" She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Bye" He fell over the bin before he regained his balance and actually remembered how to walk...

**So yeah, I hope you enjoyed that sorry if you didn't. I tried.**

**Hopefully I'll be on time next update. I apologize in advance if I'm not.**

**So that's all for this chapter.**

**Until**** next time please R&amp;R**

**Thanks**

**ily**


	11. Thanks Daisy

**Hello**

**Here is chapter 11 **

**I do hope you enjoy this. Nothing new to report so I'll just get on with it.**

**Please R&amp;R it makes my day!- Hannah**

**Disclaimer: I own no characters or anything taken from the show!**

Chapter 11

When Blane arrived back at the stall he saw 50 and his posse throwing the recycling bins over the corridor the contents spewing out onto the floor.

"What are you doing?!" Blane shouted.

"Tryna speed up global warming. What d'you think?" 50 laughed blowing on his hands before walking away.

"Great idea for a geography project, Blane" Stuart huffed walking forward and begin to pick up the pieces of rubbish and putting them back into the bins.

"Well, I thought a recycling campaign was a great idea" Daisy shrugged appearing next to Blane once again.

"Templeman's going to hold me back a year for sure" Blane sighed sitting at the bottom of the stairs. Daisy smiled.

"Hey" She said sitting next to him on the stairs. "Don't worry. What a project like this needs is a good makeover"

"Daisy?" Blane cut in.

"Shush" She silenced him by resting a hand on his knee causing him to shiver slightly. "Like someone high profile to fronting" Daisy gasped.

"What?" Blane asked.

"I have just had, the most brilliant idea" She screamed bobbing up and down slightly...

"Just a tiny rise in temperature over the ice caps, will create floods and storms all around the world" Sonya frost smiled enthusiastically as she stood in front of Blane and Stuart's stall.

"People must understand that global warming will have all sorts of devastating effects" She smiled slightly.

"Who is this woman?" 50 asked joining the crowd huddled around the stall.

"Shush" Miss Templeman said hitting him on the arm. "She's been in nice magazine" She cooed.

"But, the good news is recycling is just one thing we can all do to help" Sonya held up one of the leaflets from the stall. Everyone clapped. Blane made his way through the crowd up to Daisy.

"We as SO going to get an A for this" He chuckled grabbing her shoulders talking into her ear over the applause. "Thanks Daisy"

She let a smile creep onto her face before he pressed his lips to her cheek and walked away.

"You're welcome" She said under her breath.

"She still didn't explain why it's snowing in june" Stuart huffed shaking his machine as it printed away. Blane slipped away silently before he got caught up in one of Stuart's conspiracies. 50 walked into the gap that Blane had just slipped out of.

"That doesn't just happen Blane, not unless someone's making it happen" Stuart looked up to see 50 looking at him. "What?"

"Who's making this weather happen?" He asked looking at the scribbles coming out of Stuart's machine.

"Uh, I think it's the government" Stuart replied uncertainly.

"The Government? But I thought they were supposed to help us" 50 scratched his head.

"That's just it though isn't it? They're not helping us" Stuart was strangely enjoying this conversation.

"You think so? That's pretty cool" 50 shrugged "Can I help?" He asked.

"Um, Blane seems to have ditched me so sure, I guess" He smiled.

"Cool" 50 smiled slightly...

"Where are you going?" A voice came from the end of the corridor.

"Away from Stuart's ridiculous conspiracies" Blane laughed turning around to see Rose shaking her head.

"You know I find his conspiracies interesting" Rose shrugged.

"So did I... well... The first fifty anyway and I'm pretty sure he's beaten the quadruple digits by now" Blane chuckled.

"I think you may be exaggerating slightly" Rose huffed.

"No shit, Sherlock" Blane said sarcastically. Rose pulled a face at him.

"Well come on then" Rose said pulling him away "If you think Stuart's Conspiracies are that funny then you should see this"

Blane looked back down the corridor and saw Daisy in a conversation with Sonya Frost. He smiled slightly they were probably talking about make up or Sonya's career.

"Look at that. That should make you're day" Rose laughed pointing at the middle of the courtyard.

Blane tried to hold his laughs in when he saw 50 stood on a bench in the middle of the corridor shaking like a leaf with Stuart's foil hat on his head.

"H-how l-l-lon do we have to d-do this f-for?" he stuttered shivering in the cold.

"Until we get enough evidence to prove that it's the Government who is controlling all this freaky weather" Stuart told him "A couple more hours"

50 groaned.

"Well there's something you don't see every day" Daisy chuckled standing next to Blane looking at the shivering 50 whilst standing at the door.

"It has got colder, though hasn't it?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, like a lot. The news said it was about -30" Daisy said with a shiver.

"Yikes that's cold" Blane shivered fastening his coat under his chin.

"It's so cold my lips have turned blue" Kayleigh moaned as she walked past the trio.

"Yeah, but blue is so in this season" Zara assured her...

"Jesus it's warm" Blane said shedding his coat and jacket and stuffing them in his locker.

"I know" Daisy moaned putting her own coat scarf and gloves into her locker.

"It was freezing like fifteen minutes ago" He sighed wiping his brow. There was a rumble from outside.

"What is that?!" Daisy asked.

"I have no idea" Blane replied running back to the open doors before a huge gust of wind blew them shut in his face.

"OW!" He moaned stumbling back holding his head.

"Blane are you okay?" Daisy asked him running over.

"I'm fine, but what about Stuart?" Blane ran over to a window and looked out to see the wind blowing everyone outside around. He even saw Mr Flatley roll out of his office after the door to it swung open.

"Shite" Blane moaned.

"What?" Daisy ran up to the window and looked through it. "Oh, my God" She was looking at Zara and Kayleigh taking refuge under a table.

The winds blew for another 30 seconds before abruptly stopping.

"Well that was weird" Daisy sighed opening the doors and walking over to Kayleigh and Zara.

"Weird is an understatement" Blane laughed before walking over to Stuart.

"So all this freaky weather was our fault for not recycling?" 50 asked. Blane nodded. "Right" He bent down and picked up all the rubbish at his feet.

"Blane!" Stuart grabbed his shoulders. "I've finally got enough evidence to prove it's the Government! Look it right-" Stuart looked at the floor. "Where are the results?" He asked 50 who stopped in mid-rubbish pick up to look at the bin behind him then back to Stuart before laughing awkwardly.

"Maybe next time, mate" Blane laughed clapping him on the back...

**Hey thanks for reading this chapter!**

**New chapter will be up soon I promise**

**Please R&amp;R**

**Thanks**

**ily**


	12. My Ladyship

**Hello!**

**Random Song of the Chapter:**

**Hey there Mr Sunshine,**

**I need a little one on one time,**

**I need a little face-to-face,**

**Because I haven't seen you for days**

**Choone!**

**So I have nothing to tell you so I'll just get on with it!**

**Please R&amp;R- Hannah**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything taken from the show**

Chapter 12

Blane was half asleep walking down the street until he saw a swanky black car pull up. over the road from where he was walking. A smile crept onto his lips as he recognised the car straight away.

"Thanks Russ, I'll text to let you know when to collect me" Blane heard Daisy say. She closed the door and shook her hair before she noticed him stood over the road. She smile as she walked over to him.

"Beats getting the bus" He laughed. She looked back at Russ who waved slightly to both her and Blane. They both waved back.

"Makes a change, family friend" Daisy shrugged.

"Sure" Blane said sarcastically. Daisy hit him in the chest.

"I mean it"

"I know you do" Blane laughed.

"Daisy! Wait up!" Zara shouted as she and Kayleigh ran toward the couple. Blane raised his eyes to the heavens.

"Shoo!" Daisy pulled on his tie making him stumble forward past her on the pavement.

"What did he want?" Zara asked.

"Company it's lonely out there on dork island" Daisy giggled.

"I think he wanted more than company" Kayleigh giggled. It was now Daisy who was rolling her eyes.

"I can't believe you legit blanked him for a month after we caught you practically chewing his face off" Kayleigh sighed shaking her head.

"Because it was too soon after I broke up with 50. It was a mistake Me and Blane are just friends" Daisy moaned.

"Mistake? More like pisstake! It's been a month just get with him already!"

Daisy turned on her heel and walked away...

"Now in this next slide we can see exactly what the area looked like before our School was built. Now, this is the river that the river would have flown right beneath our feet" Mr Flatley said pressing a button on his remote changing the picture that was projected on the board.

"I can't believe our school was built on a river" Kayleigh chuckled.

"I know I get so sea sick" Zara sighed holding her stomach.

"Actually Zara, local legend has it that the river was cursed and dried up mysteriously"

"That's funny" Blane laughed sarcastically.

Daisy blinked rapidly waking up from her day dream realising that she was staring at Blane as the projector went out.

"Oh dear, now what's happened here?" Mr Flatley sighed tapping the top of it.

"Sir, I've left my tuba in the cloakroom and I've got a music lesson in a minuet" Rose sighed.

"Alright Rose. Hurry back" He said leaning over the side of the projector fiddling with the wires at the back.

"I need a hankey Mr Flatley" Daisy said getting up taking advantage of how distracted he was.

"Okay Daisy" He mumbled from behind the projector.

"Sir I forgot to lock my bike up" Blane jumped up too.

"If you're quick, Blane"

"I need a hankie too" Kayleigh said getting up.

"And me" Zara followed.

"Achoo!" 50 sneezed. "I've caught they're cold" He practically ran from the classroom. The other students seemed to catch on getting up and leaving without even making an excuse as Mr Flatley fumbled with the projector.

"Nothing wrong with a perfectly good projector.. I'll be right with you people" He mumbled to the empty classroom...

"So this "Family friend" Does he do anything else for you?" Blane asked once again making Daisy roll her eyes for at least the tenth time hat day. "Like polish your grapes? Throw rose petals in your path?" Blane teased.

"No, but I wish he stop you from annoying me!" She snapped making him snigger.

"Hey Blane" Stuart came bounding the corridor.

"Fancy helping me with something?" Blane looked at him blankly.

"That heavily depends on what it is" Blane sighed knowing he wasn't getting out of this one.

"C'mon, I'm dousing. You can keep me company" Stuart laughed taking out two pieces of metal.

Blane pushed himself off the wall he was leant on giving Daisy a quick wave before reluctantly following Stuart.

"Stuart, water comes from taps now, you don't need to dows for it" Blane shook his head as Stuart stepped onto a bench and up onto a table following the dowsing rod in a straight line.

"Strange forces are at work here, first Flatley's projector and then this:" Stuart took his phone out and handed it to Stuart. Blane turned it over in his hands seeing that the screen was glowing with a strange purple/turquoise colour.

"Wow, my just sends texts" Blane laughed "How is this linked to water?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Stuart asked.

"Only to people like you, who are bloody bonkers" Blane sighed.

"Blane, that dried up river is taking all our power because we built the school over it" Suart climbed over a wall that led onto a corridor of the school. Blane just used the door. "I'm dowsing so I can find it; and get our power back"

"Rivers down't travel in complete straight lines" Blane pointed out as they turned the corner leading to where their lockers were. Daisy,Kayleigh and Zara were stood talking as Daisy got something out of her's

"Tell that to my dowsing rods" Stuart said proudly.

"You should tell him about taps" Daisy said to Blane as he walked past.

"Don't even go there" He chuckled turning around and leaning on the lockers from across the corridor to look at her. She smiled at him flicking her fringe out of her eyes as she turned back to her locker. Something fell out something fell out as she pu her back on her shoulder. Zara bent down and scooped it up. Blane stood on his tiptoes looking in between Zara and Kayleighs head's seeing a picture of a huge house.

"No way that's your house!" Zara gasped handing Daisy back the picture.

"As if" Daisy laughed "It was my parents dragging me around this Stately Home"

"Get you goin on posh days out" Kayleigh snickered. Daisy threw the picture in her locker before slamming it shut.

"What's a Stately Home?" Zara asked. Blane rolled his eyes and began to follow Stuart after giving Daisy a quick smile.

"Do you really think you can find the source of the power cuts by dowsing?" Blane asked.

"I knew I should have bought another pair of dowsing rods, anyway why do you want to know all of a sudden?" Stuart asked.

"Just curious" Blane shrugged.

"Power, water; two sided of the same banana... or at least that's what it says in my St. Hopes Mysteries and Histories book"

"Really? Can I borrow it?" Blane asked.

"Sure it's in my locker" Stuart pulled out his key and handed it to him.

"Thanks mate" Blane said before walking away. He wasn't really interested he just wanted to get away so he could snoop on Daisy's locker. Kyle had taught him how to pick locks when he was very young.

He walked up to Stuarts locker and took the book out. He looked around the corridors. No-one was around so he pulled out a hairpin and opened it slightly. He placed it into the lock and jiggled it around before it clicked open.

"Bingo" He said under his breath opening the locker. The inside of the door was covered in pictures of Daisy, Kayleigh and Zara. He chuckled at this before fishing for something at the back. He pulled out a picture of Daisy and her parents stood in front of a marble fireplace in the stately home.

"Ooo Miss Daisy Miller, or should I say my ladyship" He mocked before popping the picture back into her locker and walking away...

"So where do you live Daisy?" Blane asked when he saw at lunch.

"You've been to my house" Daisy said.

"Yeah after being cruelly beaten to a pulp I wasn't paying attention to anything, plus, it was dark" He said in his defence.

"Well, you see, I could tell you, but then you might want to come and visit so..." Daisy chuckled making Blane roll his eyes.

"What's that anyway?" Daisy asked referring to Stuart's book.

"One of Stuart's dumb books"

"Let's see" She picked it up and read the contents.

"Ooo there's a whole section on power cuts" Daisy said.

"Ley Lines, Water, Dark Stones, Dow- Dark Stones?!" Daisy almost dropped the book.

"Yeah I read about that one something about balancing out power" He shrugged taking a sip of his Pepsi out of his bag.

"There used to be three of them on the tallest hills in England Scotland and Wales. People believed they balanced out Great Britain's power. There were then removed for safety reasons in the 1820's because stories of the dark stone curse started circulating" Daisy explained sitting opposite him on the bench.

"The dark stone curse?" Blane chuckled.

"Yeah, something about being able to bring the country back to the dark ages" Daisy told him.

"You're not dating Stuart are you?" He asked. Daisy looked at him as if to say "Are you stupid" And "As if" at the same time.

"I just read about it somewhere" She insisted.

"Well where are they now?" Blane asked flicking though the copy of the book.

"Well one went missing from an auction house, one was stolen from a private collection and one's in the Serinturk Museum"

Blane looked at her wide eyed.

"What? I just-"

"Read it somewhere?" Blane cut her off. She shrugged.

The ball that the boys had been playing football with rolled off the pitch and came to a stop at Daisy's feet. She kicked it back so that it landed neatly at the person who had asked for it's feet.

"You kick like a girl" Blane chuckled.

"You winge like a boy" She teased.

"Ooo touche Miller" Blane teased. "One more question"

"Go on then" She sighed.

"If you're house is in fact the house that I went to then how come you went to a stately home on a day out?"

"Blane" Daisy sighed.

"Daisy, you know a lot about me, I'm just a local council estate boy, but I hardly know anything about you" He sighed.

"Fine" Daisy threw her hands up. "The house that I took you too was my Dad's temporary house for where he works. When he stays there he tells me to go there to so he can see me, Satisfied?" She got up and stormed off.

"Nope. There's more to it. Swanky cars dropping you off around corners, fire side photo at the manson? What is it that you're not telling me Daisy? Because I wan to know" Blane said whilst following her.

"My Dad works for the Government" Daisy said whirling around. "I hardly get to see him. When I was little I used to ask Russ if I could call him at work and when I did it takes him a hundred years to get past his secretary. his receptionist and his personal assistant and then when I finally got through to him he's in a meeting. Can't talk. Call back later; busy. But never does so.." Daisy trailed off wiping her eyes.

"So it would be easier to break into a high security museum then talking to your Dad?" Blane asked. Daisy nodded. He gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Daisy, you could have just told me that" He laughed.

"But, I thought you'd think I'd have some sort of love deprived childhood" Daisy laughed.

"No" He laughed. "Daisy, my Dad's dead, I get missing parents"

Daisy leaped forward and engulfed him in a hug.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked.

"I don't know, I guess I though you'd think I'd had a love deprived childhood or something"

Daisy smiled at him using her own words against him.

"Well I didn't" Daisy said still hugging him.

"Neither did I"...

**That was really long. Sorry.**

**Anyway lets move on,**

**Next chapter up soon.**

**Please R&amp;R**

**Thanks **

**ily**


	13. Overseas

**Helloooooooooo**

**I'm really bored at the moment and I'm tired and i just feel sick as well and ugh. Sorry.**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**Please R&amp;R- Hannah**

**Disclaimer: I ownt nowt.**

Chapter 13

"So how do you really know so much about the dark stones?" Blane asked standing in the corridor after last lesson waiting for Daisy to finish packing her bag.

Daisy looked up at him biting her lip. Blane smiled at this.

"My family owns one of them" She sighed.

"What?" Blane laughed. "So someone's nicked your family stone?"

"No, my Dad's loaning it to the-"

"Serinturk museum" Blane finished for her. "I see"

"It's kind of embarrassing" She sighed looking down.

"No it's not" Blane laughed "So why did your parents shove you into a dump like St Hopes anyway?"

"Some trendy parenting expert told them it was character building" She sniggered.

"Wait a minuet" Blane grabbed Daisy's shoulders made her look at him. "Your parents have to ask someone else what's good for their child?" Blane raised an eyebrow.

"That's exactly what confuses me" Daisy sighed putting her bag on her shoulder. She picked up the picture of her and her parents from the back of her locker.

"Wait" Daisy looked at him suspiciously. "How did you know about this?"

"I sort of broke into your locker" Blane mumbled. Daisy rolled her eyes and hit him in the arm.

"Anyways, it depends what kind of character you're trying to build" Blane said rapidly changing subject. Daisy closed her locker and turned around to face him.

"You shouldn't be ashamed of who you are" Blane smiled. Daisy looked at the floor trying to cover up the blush on her cheeks.

"I'm not" she shrugged. "I just don't want people judging me because of where I live" Daisy chuckled

They walked side by side on the corridor.

"I'd swap my freezing council estate for your country estate any day. Blane laughed.

"I'll think about it" Daisy said. She looked up at the ceiling in thought. "Hmmmm. I've thought about it: nah" she laughed earning her a nudge.

"Woah, Mr B" Blane gasped as they turned the corner to see Mr Bicknall's bottom half hanging from the ceiling. His ladder had toppled over.

Blane put it upright for him so he could climb down.

"Ah" he sighed bending and straightening his arms. "Thanks Blane"

"Flatley have you messing around with the wiring?" Blane asked.

"Yeah, he thought it was only the school's power that went out. Stupid old cretin" Mr Bicknall shook his head dusting off his long brown coat. His east end accent was almost comical.

"It was the whole country right?" Blane asked picking up his toolbox.

"Aye" Mr Bicknall nodded. "I'm good at my job, but I'm not that good" Mr B took his hat off and wiped his face with it before pulling it back over his frizzy bush of hair.

"Well there you go" Blane handed him his toolbox. "I'll see you tomorrow Lenny" he smiled.

"Thank you, Son" Lenny took his toolbox off Blane. "Take care now"

Blane and Daisy continued down the corridor before they heard a whoosh. They looked back and saw that Mr B had gone. They looked at each other before shrugging and leaving the school...

"Hiya, mum" Blane shouted when he got home.

"Blane" She said her voice solemn as he entered the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Sit down" She pulled a chair out for him and sat opposite wiping her eyes.

"Mum?" Blane said making her look up. "What's wrong?" He demanded.

"Just sit down" She ordered the authority scared him slightly so he did as she asked without another word.

"Now, you know how Kyle's been living closer to work?" She asked wiping more tears.

"Yeah?" Blane gulped.

"Well he's, um, been, uh, called overseas again" She said before letting even more tears fall out of her eyes.

"He... he- what?" Blane stood up.

"He's being called over seas... on the frontline. We're seeing him off at for tomorrow" She mumbled.

Blane kicked his chair over before storming out of the room.

"Blane" His mum shouted after him. He ignored her.

He thew his door open and chucked his bag on his bed. He picked up his desk chair and slammed it across the wall. It had no impact on the chair but Blane felt better for having done it.

He collapsed onto his bead and tried to suppress tears. He heard his mum walk up the stairs and walk into his room.

"Go away" He said into his pillow.

"Blane"

"Go away!" He shouted taking his head from the pillow and throwing his bag in her general direction.

He heard the door close and her footsteps get quieter and quieter.

Blane eventually got up and changed. He made his way out of the house to clear his head. He eventually turned up on Stuart's door step. He heard someone turning a key in a lock. The door swung open and Blane stepped over the threshold and into the house.

"Hello Blane, come in" Stuart said sarcastically closing the door.

"Kyle's going overseas again on the frontline" Blane said simply.

"Oh my God, mate" Stuart pulled him into a man hug. "I'm sorry" He pulled away clapping him on the back.

"I just- I need to clear my head" Blane sighed sitting on the stairs.

"Come on, mate" Stuart said. "This requires some ultimate gaming. I've got this new game I want to show you"...

**Rightyo then next chapter the whole Stuart-likes-Daisy-so-Blane-kinda-steps-back-because-he's-an-amazing-friend-thing.**

**That should be fun.**

**Until next time. Farewell.**

**Please R&amp;R**

**Thanks**

**ily**


	14. Comfort

**Hello!**

**Sorry for the really later update, but hey I'm here now! It's nearly Valentine's day *Cringes internally*, but I already have a Valentine's Day story up but ah well I may write another.**

**Please R&amp;R- Hannah**

**Disclaimer: I own nowt.**

Chapter 14

Blane and Stuart turned the corner of the street.

"Queen Valhalla is the best action game of the decade, but it's also got loads of Strategy in it too" Stuart droned on. He noticed the hard expression Blane's face.

"Still thinking about your brother?" Stuart asked.

"Yeah, I'm skipping last period to see him off at the station at 4" Blane shrugged. Stuart nodded.

"Is he definitely going overseas again?"

"He's always going off somewhere or other" Blane sighed.

"All part of being an army commander I suppose" Stuart clapped Blane on the back. "So anyway, Queen Valhalla is like this total babe, who has an army of trolls that worship her" Blane tried hard to not roll his eyes.

Daisy, Kayleigh and Zara walked past at that moment. Stuart looked up at Daisy then back down at his game then back to Daisy his mouth hung open.

"What's up with y-" Blane stopped in mid-sentence. He covered his hand with his mouth to stop himself from punching something. "Got our eye on Miller have we?" Blane asked trying to hide the anger in his voice.

"What?" Stuart asked.

"You, then staring at Daisy" Blane clenched his fists behind his back.

"Mate, I wouldn't" Stuart insisted putting his game away and walking into the school.

"Hey guys" Daisy said happily as she approached Blane and Stuart.

"Hey" Blane smiled back putting his bag in his locker.

"Hey, Daisy" Stuart said giving her an awkward wave.

"Stuart" Daisy nodded in his general direction. Blane rolled his eyes.

"Have you heard of this game?" Stuart asked practically elbowing Blane away from Daisy.

"Queen Valhalla? No" Daisy shrugged. "So I'm guessing you're a game nerd?" She asked him. Blane let out a half suppressed snigger as Stuart's face fell.

"I wouldn't call myself a nerd..." Stuart mumbled.

"Sorry, so you're into computer games?" She tried to keep a straight face.

"Yeah, I enjoy to faff around in my spare time" Stuart laughed.

"Yeah, you two should totally play together one night" Blane pressed inviting himself into the conversation.

"Oh, I don't know about that-" Daisy tried.

"Cool" Stuart said enthusiastically. "My place tonight?"

"Sure" Daisy sighed disappointedly.

"Great" He walked away happily.

"Aww, you two really hit it off didn't you?" Blane said sarcastically.

"I hate you so much" Daisy said hitting him with her art book.

"Ow" He moaned. Daisy continued to beat him with the object. Blane caught it and snatched it out of her hands.

"Hey I need that!" She tried to snatch it back. Blane smirked and held it above his head.

"Give over Princess" He chuckled handing it back to her. "Do me a favour?"

"What?" Daisy asked.

"Be nice to him, he doesn't take criticism lightly. And uh" Blane looked around before leaning forward slightly. "He's got a bit of a thing for you"

Daisy laughed before fixing her hair.

"Seriously?"

"Don't get to smug, he only likes you because he thinks you're like a bloody game character" Blane said hitting her in the arm.

"Okay" She raised her hands in defeat.

"Queen Valhalla is like this total babe" Blane mocked his best friend.

"Total babe?" Daisy asked.

"Shush" Blane covered her mouth with his hands. She muffled "Get off" From under his palms. He let go.

"Just, don't flirt with him, but don't totally ignore him either" Blane ordered.

"Yes Father" Daisy mocked. Blane pulled a face at her. The bell rang.

"Yaaay, maths" Blane said sarcastically.

"Excuse me, you sit next to me" Daisy hit him in the chest.

"That's why I don't like it" He sighed earning him another hit...

"Blane" Miss Templeman said. "Can I have a word outside?"

"Uh, yeah"

Blane followed her outside.

"I've heard that you're skipping last period. Is there something you want to tell me?" She asked.

"What? No" Blane huffed.

"Blane, I'm not just here to teach you, If I was then I wouldn't know anything about you except your name" She laughed. "Mr Bicknall tells me that you're a fan of Leyton Orient"

"You really don't know anything about me" Blane hissed walking back into the classroom and grabbing his bag.

"Blane what's wrong?" Daisy asked.

"Nothing" He said storming out of the class shoulder bashing Mr Bicknall on his way out of the room.

"What's wrong with him?" Mr B asked rubbing his arm.

"I don't know" Miss T sighed sitting back in her chair...

"So you're skipping last period?" Stuart asked.

"Yeah, to see Kyle" Blane sighed.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that" Stuart said looking up from his DS. "Who am I gonna play Queen Valhalla against?"

"I don't know. Find someone else" Blane shrugged looking around.

"Yeah, right" Stuart slowly got up and walked away. Blane put his head in his hands.

"Hey" Someone said. Blane looked up to see Daisy. He gave her a small smile.

"You really lost your cool in there today, it must have been something pretty important" She chuckled sitting down.

"It's nothing really" He shrugged.

"Don't lie, I can tell when you are" Daisy sighed.

"I know you just love maths" she said sarcastically. "So how come you tried to get out of it?"

"You wouldn't understand" Blane looked away. "It's not kids stuff"

"Blane" Daisy put a hand on his knee making him look back at her. "You can tell me, you know"

Blane looked back at her with eyes glazed with tears.

"It's my brother" He sighed trying to stop the tears from falling.

"I didn't know you had a brother" She said putting a hand on his cheek wiping a tear away.

"He, uh, He's 5th in command of his regiment" Blane stuttered.

"He's in the army?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah, and he's being sent overseas on the frontline. I'm skipping last period to see him off"

"Oh Blane" Daisy pulled him into a hug. He let the tears cascade out of his eyes.

"Listen to me" She had her hands on his face. "He's going to be fine"

"How do you know?" He demanded.

"I-I don't" She said trying to stop herself from crying.

"He's on the front Daisy, it's not like before" Blane spluttered. "He could die this time, it's not training"

"He probably knows that" Daisy smiled.

"thank you Daisy" He whispered as she pulled him into another hug.

**Thanks a lot for reading this chapter.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter Sorry of you didn't.**

**Next up soon.**

**Please R&amp;R**

**Thanks**

**ily**


	15. One of Your Hugs

**Hey guys!**

**Here is chapter 15. I had a SAT today and I'm really confident that I did, um, okay. So that's good. I guess revision does pay off (Pfft yeah right)**

**Anyways here is chapter 15 Hope you enjoy.**

**Please R&amp;R- Hannah**

**Disclaimer: I don't own noffinc.**

Chapter 15

"Blane! Stop right there" Miss Templeman shouted causing Blane to stop dead in his tracks. Where do you think you're going?" She demanded.

"Uuuum" He began.

"I'm not letting you skip last period" She huffed.

"Miss, C'mon it's really important" He begged. Blane looked behind her and saw Stuart and Daisy. Daisy winked at him before whispering something in Stuart's ear. He nodded.

"MIIIIIIISS!" Daisy screamed collapsing to the ground holding her knee.

"Daisy?" Miss Templeman ran over. "What happened?" She asked Stuart.

"I-I don't know I think it's a muscle spasm or something" He stuttered whilst nodding for Blane to run.

"Okay Daisy, breath" Miss said. "In and out" Daisy breathed in and our hard.

"Are you okay now?" She asked Daisy.

"Yeah, I think so. Thanks Miss" Daisy smiled.

"Right well you should probably go to the nurses office. I need to talk to Mr Flatley about getting some new computers" She stood up and wondered off.

Daisy high-fived Stuart getting up. Daisy's phone began to ring.

"Hello?" She answered.

"A muscle spasm? That's the best you could do?" Blane laughed.

"Shut up are you or are you not on your way to see your brother?" She asked.

"I believe I am, thanks a lot" She could hear his smile.

"It was Stuart too you know" She chuckled.

"Yeah, but he give and Oscar worthy performance?" Blane asked his tone slightly flirtatious.

"Well I try" She laughed smugly.

"I've got to go, but you and Stuart have fun later" He laughed. "But not too much" He added quickly.

"I'm sorry Mr Whittaker, was that a hint of jealousy I detected?"

"In your dreams" He said before hanging up. Daisy out her phone away and laughed.

"Still up for some gaming later?" She asked Stuart.

"Of cource I am" He said rubbing his hands together...

"You've got a copy of Missile Defense?!" Stuart demanded walking out of the school with Daisy.

"Yeah, why is it good or something?" She asked handing him the box from her bag.

"Good? Daisy this game has some of the best graphics of this generation. It's- it's not even out yet! How did you get it?" Stuart demanded.

"My dad's friend owns the company he gave it to my dad for free... I'm uh, not supposed to tell anyone really..." Daisy mumbled.

Stuart looked down at her with the game clutched to her chest. I can tell this is going to be the start of a great friendship" He said putting a hand on his shoulder. They began to walk out of the school.

"Rose? What are you doing?" Stuart asked as he saw her sat on a bench writing down something before scribbling it out again.

"Trying to work out this bloody equation Miss T asked me to do" She huffed scribbling out more workings out.

"It's blooming impos- 29!" She exclaimed.

"Worked it out?" Daisy asked.

"Yes, I- I have to go and Tell Miss Templeman" She hopped up and jogged back to the school...

"Wow those graphics are amazing" Stuart exclaimed gawping at the menu screen.

"You're the one who said it had the best graphics of today's generation" Daisy laughed.

"Well.. it does" He smiled.

"Well, there's something I forgot to tell you" Daisy began.

"What?" Stuart asked nervously.

"It was given to my dad for free as long as he gave feedback on the multiplier" She mumbled.

"So someone else has it?" He asked.

"Well yeah"

"Cool, what's their name?"

"Your okay with that?" She asked confused.

"Of course I am" He chuckled.

"Oh, Okay. Their username is "The Worm""

"Right-o" He typed away on his computer.

"Look they're already online" He pointed to the top right of the screen. There was an avatar of a cartoon worm. "Nice tag" Stuart nodded...

"Yeah, I know mum" Blane sighed walking back towards his house. "I was pretty late though"

"Well maybe you should prioritize next time" She huffed over the phone. "Anyways he said hi and he hopes you're doing well"

"That's good" Blane smiled.

"Would've been better if he could say it to your face" she hissed.

"Oh whatever mum" He sighed hanging up. He scrolled through the contacts.

"You have reached voice mail. Please leave a message after the beep" There was an electronic beep.

"Hey Dais, i guess you're having waaaay too much fun with Stuart, but just give me a call when you can.. I, uh, I missed Kyle at the station. I was hoping you could give me another one of your infamous hugs... bye" He hung up and turned into his garden...

"And anti killer bots take out the worm. Critchley has done it again" Stuart whooped.

"Ohmygod we did it" Daisy squealed jumping up. "What a team!" She threw her arms around Stuart and hugged him.

"Steady on it's just a game" He laughed pulling out of the hug. Daisy did nothing but jump around his room some more.

"Daisy," Stuart began standing up.

"Yeah?" She asked calming down slightly.

"I really enjoyed playing Missile Defense with you and The Worm,"

"Uh huh" She nodded fixing her hair.

"but... well there's no easy way to put this..." Stuart scratched his neck awkwardly. "But I'm not ready for a relationship"

"Wait what?" She asked stopping.

"It's been fun, but I've got to have freedom"

"You're d-dumping me?" She stuttered.

"You and me? It would never work. I'm sure you'll find someone else one day" He said putting a hand on her shoulder. She rolled her eyes and shook her head...

"Kyle?" Blane asked looking at his brother stood in the middle of his garden dressed from head to toe in green and brown camouflage.

"Where the hell where you?!" He demanded. "Good job my call up got cancelled" He laughed.

"Cancelled?" Blane asked.

"Yeah some satellite launch or something. They reckon we're not needed anymore" He walked toward his little brother pulled him inside.

"So you alright? What've you been up to?" He asked.

"Nothing much" Blane chuckled...

"So I guess you could say we owe it all to Charles Babbage" Mr Flatley smiled proudly. "But you don't want to hear me rabbiting on about the history of computers"

Blane thought he was going to pass out from boredom. Daisy had her head rested on his shoulder half way between consciousness.

"It gives me great pleasure to declare the new St. Hopes computer suite open. And once again well done to Rose Gupta for providing the winning entry" Mr Flatley and Miss Templeman applauded with the crowd of pupils following somewhat less enthusiastically.

Mr Flatley opened the door to see... an empty room. There was a keyboard strewn across one of the tables, a mouse on the other.

"Stolen... already" Mr Flatley sighed as Blane and Dais tried to hold in their giggles.

"Not even MI9 could protect this place" He sighed slamming the door and walking away.

Blane and Daisy looked at each other before bursting into fits of laughter...

**YAAAAAS NEXT UP SUPER BLANE THEN SPY ANIMALS A DOUBLE WHAMMY OF EPIC BLAISY!**

**Okay okay I'm calm.**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Please R&amp;R**

**Thanks**

**ily**


	16. What a Twat

**Hey guys. **

**Sorry I'm updating so late.**

**I forgot to say but I did change the cover image. It's from the same episode mid you, but I just felt like a change.**

**Anyways hope you enjoy**

**Please R&amp;R- Hannah**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 16

**2 Weeks later...**

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Daisy asked in a laughing manor thrusting the head of the skeleton into Blane's face. Blane shook his head.

"Hey, I didn't know you had a better looking sister" He chuckled gesturing toward the headless manikin that stood in the corner of the room. Daisy pulled a face at him. He turned back to Stuart laughing.

"Right last week's tests. Blane: C. Daisy: C." She threw their tests down in front of them. "Ah Rose; an A" She squealed happily handing her her test.

"An A?! How?" Daisy demanded.

"It's my parents" Rose sighed. "Last time I got an A- they went berserk"

"I think I heard it on the news; Rose Gupta in Homework Shocker!" Blane said melodramatically. Daisy laughed before they both turned back around.

"Hello children, sorry to interrupt the fascinating biology lesson. I just came to tell you I have someone here for you, Miss Templeman" Mr Flatley said opening the classroom door.

"Oh yes of course" Miss Templeman sighed. "Children we have a new class member today; a foreign student" She said addressing the whole class that groaned.

"His name is-"

"Chad Turner, LA California. What's up Dudes?" A boy asked bounding into the classroom. His curly blonde hair fell across his face causing him to occasionally whip it out of his eyes which were bright blue. He had customized the uniform even moer than putting a T-Shirt over the top of the shirt and tie. He wore a plaine white T-Shirt under a red hoodie with yellow stripes on the shoulders, yellow buttons and the school logo on the left side of his chest.

"Pfft" Blane huffed turning his head back to the board continuing to write his notes. He didn't even notice that Daisy's jaw had hit the floor as she starred wide-eyed at him. She threw her hand in the air.

"He can sit next to me if he likes" Daisy spluttered followed by wolf whistles and a horrified look from Blane.

"But-" HE began before kicked the back of his chair silencing him.

"Forget biology" Kayliegh said to Zara "From now on all I'm studying is American"

"Yeah, that's the one language I'd love to learn" Zara cooed making Blane roll his eyes.

Chad strutted over to the empty chair next to Daisy and plonked down.

"What's up?" He asked her with a flash of his perfect teeth.

"The ceiling" Blane hissed.

"Sorry" Daisy said to Chad. "I'm Daisy and this is Blane" She smiled.

"Hey Dais, Blane" Chad cocked his head up slightly to greet her.

"Hi" Blane said through gritted teeth.

After a stressful half hour of Daisy and Chad talking about trivial rubbish and flirting the bell rang. Blane jumped up and left.

"Blane?" Daisy shouted after him.

"That your boyfriend or something?" Chad asked.

"Blane? No" Daisy laughed.

"You don't have anything going on with him?"

"No" She chuckled playing with her hair.

"Never have?" Chad pressed.

"N- well.. kind of, but we're just friends now" Daisy laughed.

"Really?"

"He helped through a rough time and I got a little too close I guess" She shrugged.

"Have you kissed him?"

"...yes.." Daisy mumbled. Chad laughed. "What?" Daisy asked.

"Nothing" Chad followed Daisy out of the room...

**The Next Day...**

"And his hair. It's like he spent time on it, but he didn't spend time on it" Daisy droned on. "You know when he does that thing with the gel where he slicks it back and it falls across his face, but it looks like it was meant to fall across his-"

"Daisy! Shut up!" Zara silenced her.

"You're lucky, I've had it all day" Blane sighed.

"God you're obsessed with him" Kayleigh sighed.

"I'm not, I just want to make sure that he's settled in okay" Daisy mumbled.

"Yeah settled in her pants" Blane whispered so only Kayleigh and Zara could hear. They burst into fits of laughter.

"What?" Daisy asked.

"Nothing, I'll see you around" Blane said walking away. Once he was out of her sight he realized he had left his bag in his locker. He turned around an walked back. When he turned the corner he saw Chad creep up on Daisy from behind. He grabbed her waist making her jump she turned around and playfully hit him in the arm.

Blane balled his fists and began to walk toward the scene.

"Ah, Blane just who I wanted to see" Miss Templeman said happily stepping into his path.

"Actually Miss, I'm kind of in the middle of something" Blane sighed trying to swerve her.

"Oh I only want a minuet" She pleaded. Blane nodded whilst looking at Chad and Daisy laughing away at something he had just said. Daisy had her head led against the leant against the lockers staring up at him.

"It's about the american student Chad" She began.

"Everything is" He said under his breath.

"I want you to make sure he's settling in properly" She asked. Blane saw Chad lean forward and place a kiss on Daisy's cheek.

"No!" Blane shouted.

"No?" Miss Templeman asked.

"No, I- I won't. I mean, whatever! He's seems to be settling in pretty fine on his own" Blane huffed walking toward a smiling Chad and blushing Daisy. He shoulder bashed Chad, who flew into the lockers on his left.

"What the hell?!" He demanded.

"Sorry, I tripped over your ego" Blane hissed.

"Blane" Daisy scolded.

"Sorry, you two get back to... whatever you were doing" Blane stormed off.

"What's his problem?" Chad asked.

"I don't know" Daisy sighed.

"Come one" She walked down the corridor with him as the bell for last lesson sounded...

"Hey Chad, dud wassup?" Miss Templeman asked Chad in the worst american accent he had ever heard. The lesson had ended and everyone had left. Blane and Chad were still packing away their things.

"Yeah, everything's great, Miss T. Everyone's being so nice, especially Daisy. She says she's going to come and visit me when I go back to LA" Chad smiled taking off his sunglasses and tucking them into his shirt.

"Oh and Blane. I had a dog called Blane once, Dumbest mutt ever"

"You know you really are the biggest twat I have ever met in my life" Blane hissed turning around in his chair.

"Excuse me?" Chad asked.

"You think you're bloody God's gift to earth just because you're American don't you?"

"Dude, chill"

"Fuck off!" Blane stood up knocking his chair over int he process.

"Blane, there is no need for that kind of language!" Miss Templeman scolded.

"It's alright Miss, he's probably just not been taught manners by his father" Chad laughed. Blane clenched his fists.

"Don't talk about my dad" He said through gritted teeth.

"Why, not around? I wouldn't stay if you were my son" Chad laughed also standing up. "Oh wait he's dead isn't he? Must've saw you and killed himself"

Blane looked away with a hurt expression on his face. Daisy must've told

"Why don't you just piss off back to America where I don't have to hear your bullshit" Blane said pushing Chad slightly.

"Why don't you just piss off too?" Chad pushed him harder knocking his backwards. "No one cares about you here, Blane. No-one cares about the fatherless prick"

Blane grabbed his bag and was about to storm out when Chad stopped him with a single sentence.

"Daisy doesn't care about you either"

"Chad, stop" Miss Templeman tried.

"Don't bring Daisy into this" Blane warned.

"Why? Touched another nerve?" Chad was enjoying his taunting. "I know all about you and her Whittaker, and uh you can stay away from her from now on"

"You don't tell me what I can and can't do" Blane argued back.

"No, but I don't think Daisy should see you anymore"

"You don't control her"

"Yes, I do" Chad grinned. "She's practically throwing herself at me"

Blane shook his head.

"You should stay away from her" Blane said before leaving...

Blane ran up the stairs and almost kicked his door off it's hinges. He threw his bag down before tipping his table over.

"BLANE" His mum shouted from downstairs.

"WHAT?" He shouted at her onto the landing.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" She demanded.

"Trying not to punch something" He said before going back into his room. The various thuds from his room told her he had failed. He collapsed onto his bed and heaved a huge sigh.

"What a prick" He mumbled thinking about Chad...

**Sorry about all the swearing in that (No I'm not)**

**Anyways carry on.**

**Next chapter up soon.**

**Please R&amp;R**

**Thanks**

**ily**


	17. Paying The Taxi Fair

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in so long. **

**It's just I haven't been well so I couldn't physically update. Anyways I'm back now!**

**Here chapter 17. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Please R&amp;R It means a lot- Hannario!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing taken directly from the show.**

Chapter 17

Blane walked up to Stuart and Rose at lunch on Friday and sat opposite them at a table

"What's up with you?" Stuart asked.

"Nothing" He smiled.

"You're in a strangely good mood" Rose said.

"I know it's great" Blane smiled tapping a pencil on the table.

"What happened?" Rose asked.

"Nothing" Blane took the pencil in his hand and snapped it without even straining. Rose and Stuart looked at each other wide-eyed then back to Blane who was smiling like a psycho holding half the pencil in each hand.

"Are you alright mate?" Stuart asked.

"Me? Yeah, I've never felt better" Blane jumped up. "I'll see you later" He said walking away...

Break that day...

"Hey, Blane" Chad shouted.

"What do you want?" Blane demanded whirling round.

"I want to apologize" Chad began "But I'd never say sorry so take this as a peace offering" Chad handed him a strange contraption.

"What is it?" Blane asked turning the small circular device over in his hands. It was decorated with yellow and black swirling lines. Chad pulled him away from the crowd of people.

"It's called an MT 300" He began. "It's a top secret device the American Central Intelligence Agency has been working on"

"The CIA?" Blane asked wide-eyed. "Why do you have top secret CIA devices?" Blane demanded.

"Friends in high places" Chad dismissed his question. "Anyway, this device will multiply your strength and intelligence by 10"

"What are you implying?" Blane laughed.

"Listen, Daisy is going to be watching me in the soccer game at lunch, you should play too... wearing this" Chad took the device off of him.

"Where does it go?" Blane asked.

"On your chest" Chad replied as Blane unzipped his jacket and unfastened a third button of his shirt. Chad pulled his shirt away slightly and placed it on his chest. The contraption stuck to him with a strange tickling sensation.

"Now act natural" Chad said before walking away...

Blane walked across the courtyard. He wanted to test out the MT 3000, he stood on a bench and it broke under his foot. He laughed and tapped the device under his shirt. He ran toward someone throwing a cricket ball in the air. Blane caught it before the boy and crushed it to a pulp in his palm before throwing it back.

Blane ran further across the courtyard and snatched the entire script of Romeo and Juliet out of someone's hands. He sped read it in three seconds flat before running further toward the football field. He ran into the middle of a basket ball game and scored a backward swish. He looked around and saw Daisy, Zara and Kayleigh cheer leading at the side of the pitch.

"Give us a C" Daisy shouted forming the letter with her arms.

"Give us a H" Kayleigh formed a H with her body.

"Give us a- uuum" Zara thought for a second.

"It's an A" Daisy sighed.

Blane ran in between her and Letitia. She looked at him confused before rolling her eyes as he ran onto the pitch.

Chad grinned as he went to serve Blane who tried to tackle him. Much to Chad's suprise Blane managed to tackle Chad. He dribbled the ball around the whole pitch. Zara and Kayleigh started cheering whilst Daisy gawped at him.

He kicked the ball with the back of his foot high over one of the defenders head's as it came back to earth his jumped and kicked it doing a back flip in the process. It tore past the goalie and right threw the back of the net.

"GET IN!" Blane shouted running around the pitch as everyone cheered. Chad looked at him confused before storming off.

Daisy's eyes almost popped out of her head when she "accidentally" saw Blane's shirt blow up in the wind revealing his stomach. She looked away quickly as he walked over to her.

"Wow Blane, that was amazing!" Kayleigh cooed.

"Yeah," Zara began" Give us a B, give us an L, give us a.." She thought again.

"It's still and A" Daisy shot at Zara who recoiled slightly.

"Yeah, Blane. That was..." Daisy raised her hand up and fixed Blane's hair where it had been ruffled by the other players. "Amazing" She smiled at him.

"Just naturally gifted I guess" Blane shrugged.

"Sure" Daisy laughed.

"What?! I am" Blane argued.

"Oh, I know"...

Daisy shook her head and walked into the girls bathroom. She saw Rose washing her hands.

"Guess what I just saw" Daisy said sitting on the unit next to the sink that Rose was using. "Blane, pole volt over the science labs"

Rose's eyes widened.

"Now, is it just me or is that not normal?" Daisy asked.

"I saw him break a pencil in his bare hands without straining" Rose added.

"I don't know" Daisy shrugged. "It's just weird"

The girls left the bathroom and saw Chad waiting on the other side of the corridor.

"Hey Daisy" Chad said.

"Hi" Daisy smiled at him.

"Listen, I'm going back to LA today and I just wanted you to know that-"

"You're leaving?!" Daisy screeched.

"Yeah, but I just-"

"Forget it!" Daisy said stormed away.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around" Rose said quickly following Daisy down the corridor...

"Hey Chad" Blane said running over to him. "I'm sorry for acting like an idiot ever since you turned up"

"I'll get over it" Chad said simply.

"It's just... a lot of guys try it on with Daisy" Blane shrugged.

"Look. 1) I'm going back to the states today and 2) She didn't even come to say goodbye" Chad sighed.

"Good point, cool" Blane shrugged handing Chad the MT 3000 back. Chad just snatched it away and stormed away...

"But I loved him, he was the only boy who ever understood me, It's not fair" Daisy wept.

"What's wrong with her?" Blane asked Rose as he walked past her locker.

"A certain American student" Rose sighed. Blane rolled his eyes.

"Daisy just go and tell him that you'll see him around or you'll I don't know stay in touch" He said to her.

"What?"

"Daisy, I'm suggesting you go and see him off" Blane said physically pushing her in the general direction of the front entrance.

Chad was getting about to get into the taxi.

"Chad!" Daisy shouted. "Don't go" She had no idea why she had just said that.

"Sorry, Daisy. The world needs me too, you know" He continued getting into the taxi.

"But, don't you want to say goodbye to me properly?" She asked.

"Well when you say it like that" Chad smiled walking over to her.

"I mean, you're smart you're funny. I've never met anyone like you" Daisy was mentally cursing herself. The longer this conversation went on the more she realized that she wasn't that bothered if Chad left again. She barley knew him.

"No probably not" Chad chuckled. She fought hard not to roll her eyes. "Now what about that goodbye?"

Daisy laughed awkwardly. Chad lent down.

"Eeew I didn't mean kiss me" She stepped back. Chad scowled. He tried to kiss her again. "Chad" Daisy stepped further back. Chad grabbed her face and pressed his lips to hers. Daisy spluttered before Chad was pushed backwards.

"I believe the lady said no!" Blane Hissed as Chad flew back.

"Whatever" He moaned sitting in the taxi. Daisy's eyes were filled with tears before she stormed off.

"Daisy" Blane shouted after her. He followed her into the caretaker's cupboard.

"Daisy, are you okay?" He asked. She looked up at him her mascara had run down her face.

"No" She Sighed pulling her knees to her chest.

"Well, uh, I'll just be outside if you... you know... need me" Blane stumbled out of the small room.

"No wait, Blane" Daisy said. Blane popped his head back around the door.

"Will- will you sit with me?" She asked.

Blane nodded. He sat next to her at the back of the cupboard. She lent her head on his shoulder and intertwined her fingers with his.

"It- it just reminded me of 50 and the-" She was cut of by a huge sob. Blane pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay" He whispered.

"Blane" She said in between sobs.

"Shush" He kissed the top of her head. "You're okay now"

Daisy began to laugh.

"What's up now?" He asked.

"I'm just thinking about the last time we got stuck in a cupboard" She chuckled.

"Oh yeah, I remember that" He giggled. "That was pretty fun"

Daisy blushed.

"Well come on, we'll have to face the rest of the world at some point" He pulled her up from her sitting position.

"We always do" Daisy sighed wishing she could have sat in that room with Blane for a lot longer...

**Right that's super Blane over with now it's time for (Jasmine will be happy) SPY ANIMALS!**

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter sorry if you didn't and once again sorry for not updating sooner!**

**Until next time my dear reader chums!**

**Please R&amp;R**

**Thanks**

**ilysm**


	18. Let's Be Honest

**HEY GUYS**

**How are you all? Oh that's good.**

**Here is chapter 18 I hope you all enjoy it, the prolonged Spy Animals, probably the most Blaisy-ish episode ever as well as Spy Plane when she gets jealous (And Super Blane when he gets jealous and Nerd Alert when he tells her about his brother and The Power Thief when she tells him about her dad (that whole episode in general really) and The Big Freeze when he thanks her and The Cold War when they go to the museum of infectious diseases and Big Sister in Mary Taylor's house and Fit Up when she falls asleep and talks about him in her sleep and Red Button Rampage when she gets kidnapped and his reaction to Daisy under threat in Evil By Design (he has to be stopped by Lenny) and when they team up in You Can Call Me Al and He gets a bit Jealous of Lewis in The Others and when they're interrogating people in Face Off and in Nano nits when Rose suggests they get close and he shuffles closer to Daisy and the look on his face when he sees that Daisy has a huge laser cannon pointed at her in The Big Bling and when she says she almost felt like hugging him in Asteroid Attack (The equivalent of a kiss back then!) and when she teases him in Greenfinger and um every other time they just smile at each other or look at each other and laugh or anything like that! Hell even when he's stood/sat next to her. And that world is why I call myself a professional fangirl. I'm obsessed! *Cries from feels*)**

**Moving swiftly on... **

**Here is chapter 18 I hope you enjoy**

**Please R&amp;R- Hannah**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything taken from the show.**

Chapter 18

1 week later...

"Oi, Critchley!" 50 shouted grabbing the fabric of his shirt. "That homework you did for me? I got an F-"

"Maybe your family can frame it their highest mark ever" Stuart chuckled.

"Alright" Miss Templeman silenced them. "Just because it's drama class doesn't mean you can act like idiots"

"Miss, when do we get to act out those kung foo films?" Blane asked karate chopping Stuart's arm. Helen scoffed.

"Now acting is about not being afraid to let yourself go" She said. Blane rolled his eyes whilst 50 explored the contents of his nose with his finger. "This exercise is about trusting people to catch you even if you fall" She said with a happy smile. "So, Kayleigh, you can go first"

Kayleigh crossed her arms across her chest and lent backwards allowing Zara, RingTone and 2 Cool to catch her. She let out a manic giggle.

"Well done!" Miss Templeman cooed. "Daisy?"

Daisy sighed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"It's okay, Daisy, you can trust us" Rose reassured her as she, Stuart, 50 and Blane got ready to catch her.

"Okay, I can do this" Daisy said also crossing her arms across her chest and began to fall. The sound of an ice cream van could be heard from outside. The four teenagers looked over at the window as Daisy hit the floor with a thud.

"Ow" She moaned.

"Daisy, are you alright?" Rose asked.

"Is her arm meant to bend that way?" 50 asked.

Daisy looked over at her arm and groaned at the angle it was bent at.

"Oh" Miss Templeman sighed. "Blane, can you take her to first aid please?"

Blane laughed and pulled her up with her good arm and lead her out of the room.

"I'm sorry" He chuckled.

"Well Gee Wiz Blane that makes it all okay" She hissed.

"Okay you're pissed off at me, this is a new sensation" Blane said.

"Too right I am!" Daisy shouted. "You let me fall"

"M'sorry" He mumbled.

"Whatever" Daisy huffed.

"I'll buy you an ice cream" Blane suggested. A smile broke out across Daisy's face.

"Okay then" She smiled...

"Next week they'll all be wearing one" Rose assured Daisy.

"Sure" Daisy rolled her eyes looking at the sling her left arm rested in.

"Well I think it's hilarious" Blane laughed nudging her. If looks could kill, Blane would have dropped dead that instant.

"Well, I've got to go. I told miss T that I'd help her set up for science" Rose sighed walking away.

"Alone again" Blane laughed quirking an eyebrow at Daisy.

"Yes you are" She laughed walking away. He followed her.

"Well, I'm not gonna leave you in the is condition" Blane said stepping in her path.

"Oh, so you're my bodyguard?" She asked.

"If you want" He smiled at her.

"Fine" Daisy walked around him.

They turned the corner and saw Lenny sweeping the floor.

"Hey, Lenny" Blane shouted jogging over.

"Alright, Blane?" Mr B greeted him. Daisy joined them.

"Hello there" He smiled. "Daisy innit? No boys chasing you today?" Mr B looked around.

"Just this idiot" Daisy said elbowing Blane who looked with a coy smile.

"Well let me tell you-" Lenny began before someone toppled over his tool box into him.

"Oh" Miss Templeman landing in Lenny's arms. "You alright there, Miss T?" He asked.

"Yes, thank you" She laughed awkwardly side stepping out of his arms. Blane looked away and bit his bottom lip in an attempt to suppress laughter. Daisy did the same. "You know, you really do have the most beautiful- Shoes" Miss Templeman stopped herself in mid-sentence causing Blane to accidentally let out a snort making Daisy laugh too.

"You can always judge a man by his shoes" Miss T smiled.

"Y-yeah" Lenny stuttered.

"That's you stuffed then, eh Mr B?" Blane laughed. Daisy hit him the chest.

"Shut up" She laughed looking back at the couple.

"Well, bye then" Miss Temple walked away Lenny staring longingly after her.

"Next time, try talking to them" Blane laughed clapping Lenny on the back. "Girls love that"

"Hey" Lenny chuckled grabbing his broom and walking away...

"But, soft what light thrug- through yonder... window breaks it is the... east and Juliette- Juliette ayye" 50 clicked his fingers causing the whole class to laugh. They were sat in English, Blane and Daisy struggling to put up with 50's abysmal Romeo monologue.

"Excuse me Miss can I go to the toilet?" Rose asked politely.

"Uh, yes" Miss Templeman nodded turning to 50 as Rose left the classroom.

"Julian, I want you to think and imagine what Romeo might be feeling when he looks up and sees Juliet on the balcony..."

"I think Rose's got the best idea" Blane sighed leaning his head on the desk when Julian began to finish the monologue.

"It is my lady, oh, it is my love, oh. That she... cun... con..."

"Well, thank you Julian" Miss silenced him. "That really was a moving performance" She sighed before stiffening.

"You are kidding" Zara chuckled. "I've had school dinners that are more moving"

"You're right that was the most excruciating Romeo I have ever heard" Miss Templeman sighed causing 50 to drop his book looking crestfallen. "It was awful, diabolical. But then what do you expect from the school's biggest toerag?" She asked before clapping her hands to her mouth. Blane looked at Daisy who was both laughing and looking confused.

"Wow, that was like, so truthlical" Kayleigh laughed.

"Truthlical? That's not even a word. You really are the biggest ignoramus I have ever taught" Miss Templeman sneered.

"An ignoramus? I think I've seen one of those at Zoo" Zara cooed.

"Sorry the second biggest ignoramus... I think I need to sit down" She said before perching on Rose's desk.

"Sorry to interrupt I- Miss Temple are you alright? You look a little off colour" Mr Flatley said walking in.

"Yes, well I always feel a little bit sick when I see you" She hissed.

"Right... Well I just came to ask if you wouldn't mind taking my next class for me?" He asked.

"Yes of course I'd mind" Miss Templeman practically shouted. "I mean what kind of head master are you? You couldn't manage your way out of a paper bag"

Mr Flatley looked taken aback by this.

"I'm always covering for you, you jumped up little twerp" She hissed pointing a pen at him.

"I'm sorry what did you just call me?" Mr Flatley demanded.

"A twerp! That sweats like a baboon!" The whole class erupted into laughter.

"Miss Templeman I know I tend to keep things a little informal, but these sorts of comments are-" Mr Flatley stiffened before removing his glasses and smiling like a child.

"Perfectly acceptable from the woman I fancy- No adore... I mean love" He tilted his head to one side.

"Sir she just said you sweat like a baboon!" Kayleigh chuckled.

"I know, it's always been a problem" Mr F raised his arms showing off his sweat patches before becoming aware of what he was doing and running out of the room.

"What was all that about?" Blane asked Daisy.

"I don't know" Daisy sighed as Rose walked back in the room...

"Well I'm going to find Stuart but I'll see you later" Blane said giving Daisy a quick smile before walking away.

"Sooo..." Kayleigh began.

"What?" Daisy turned around after Blane turned the corner.

"You and Blane?" Zara finished.

"What? No. He's just my friend" Daisy laughed hoping the heat she felt on her cheeks wasn't blush.

"I knew it!" Kayleigh squealed.

Daisy tried to hide her smile by storming off.

"Daisy, we know you were in Lenny's cupboard with him last week!" Zara laughed.

"That was because I was upset" Daisy shot back.

"Yeah, bet you felt loads better after what he did to you in there" Kayleigh laughed. Daisy rolled her eyes. There was no point arguing.

"Daisy and Blane getting in on in Mr Bicknall's cupboard" Zara chuckled.

"I should hope not" Someone said from behind the girls. it was Lenny. "I'll have to clean it now"

Zara shoved her fist in her mouth to try and stopped laughing whilst Kayleigh pulled her jumper over her face.

"Nothing happened in your cupboard, Lenny" Daisy assured him.

"Haha I know" Lenny laughed walking away clapping Daisy on the back.

"Not another word!" Daisy warned the two girls who were now bright red from trying not to laugh. They looked at each other before letting out their suppressed laughter.

"So is this why you've been ignoring us lately?" Zara asked.

"Because you're going out with Blane?" Kayleigh finished.

Daisy was about to make a sarcastic comment when she felt something prick her right arm. She felt dizzy and her vision went blurry for a second. She suddenly felt happy.

"No I'm not going out with Blane" Daisy laughed looking down. "I wish I was though because he's really nice to me" Daisy cooed sounding slightly drunk. Kayleigh and Zara looked at each other confused. "I mean it's not like when I was with 50, because he was only after one thing. Blane actually seems to give a shit about me, and that's a rare thing to find now"

"Daisy, are you okay?" Zara asked.

"I've never felt better" She laughed.

Blane turned the corner with Stuart.

"Ooo mancandy 3 o'clock" Kayleigh laughed. Daisy whirled round and saw Blane in mid laugh. She cocked her head to the side and smiled.

"What's up with you?" Blane asked Daisy who was smiling her head off at him.

"She fa-"Zara began to say when Kayleigh stood on her foot.

"Daisy's having a weird phase where she seems to be either drunk, or high" Kayleigh laughed.

"Why?" Blane asked confused.

"She's telling the truth" Zara said.

"Makes a change doesn't it" Blane sniggered nudging her.

"Do I lie a lot? I didn't think I did, I'm sorry I don't mean to lie to you all the time. I'm a bad person, Blane I'm sorry don't hate me" Daisy said without a breath before putting her arms around his middle and hugging him.

"Wow you weren't kidding" Blane laughed putting his hands on Daisy's back hugging her.

"Daisy I don't hate you, I'll never hate you" He chuckled. His face fell when he saw something sticking out of her arm.

"We'll see you guys later" Blane pulled Daisy down the corridor. "Rose" He shouted when he saw her.

"What" She asked putting something into her locker.

"I think Daisy's been drugged with something that makes her tell the truth" He explained pulling the tiny tube out of her arm. There was a needle on the end.

"Ow, that hurt" Daisy complained.

"Is she back to normal?" Rose asked.

"Daisy, do you like Crush?" Blane asked.

"You know if I'm honest they're not that good, but they're good looking. I've seen better looking people but you know" Daisy shrugged.

"Who?" Blane questioned further.

"Don't answer that" Rose told her. "Well I don't think there's anything we can do but wait till it leaves her bloodstream" Rose sighed.

"This is going o be fun" Blane chuckled. "I wanna try something" Blane leant down so that his face was level with Daisy's "Seeing as you cant help, but tell the truth," Daisy's eyes widened knowing by the sly grin on his face what the question would be.

"Do you fancy me?"...

**Hehehehehehehehehehe**

**Okay guys thanks for reading you'll have to wait for more (Because I'm evil)**

**Next chapter up soon**

**Please R&amp;R**

**Thanks**

**ily (sosososososososossososososososososos much)**


	19. You're Moving?

**Hello!**

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while, but I am now. I was at the hospital tonight tho so I'm a bit tired bu ah, well.**

**I'm working on a new story atm so if this story isn't being updated as frequently then you know why. Either that or I'm doing homework/revision... No I'm totally kidding I don't do either of those things until the last minuet.**

**Here is chapter 19.**

**Please R&amp;R- Hannah**

**Disclaimer: You get the idea, I don't own anything.**

Chapter 19

"This is going o be fun" Blane chuckled. "I wanna try something" Blane lent down so that his face was level with Daisy's "Seeing as you cant help, but tell the truth," Daisy's eyes widened knowing by the sly grin on his face what the question would be.

"Do you fancy me?"...

Daisy's eyes opened wide and she almost stumbled over trying to get closer to Blane. Her arms clung onto his neck and she laughed like a small child.

"Yes!" She shouted. "I mean I thought you were just a stupid prick when I first met you, but then you turned out not to be and then I got excited because a good-looking guy isn't an arsehole is rare now because normally they're smug and then you kinda showed that you cared about me and that made me happy because you're a really nice person and that's great and-"

Blane put a finger to her lips silencing her.

"A yes would've done" Blane laughed. Rose was trying not to laugh.

"Well I couldn't have just said yes because that wouldn't have got the message across" Daisy said pulling away her arms still around his neck. "And Rose, i'm sorry if I ever teased you because, well, I've never had any real friends. At least not ones I can trust, and no one as smart as you" Daisy cooed wandering over to a very confused looking Rose hugging her.

"You know, I kind of like her telling the truth" Rose laughed tapping Daisy on the back briefly.

"I think we need to get her out of here" Blane chuckled...

**The Next Day...**

"Feeling better?" Blane asked walking over to Daisy.

"She wouldn't shut up about you last night" Zara complained.

"Yeah, Blane's so nice, Blane's so buff, Blane's so-" Kayleigh began.

"Ha ha ha" Daisy cut her off. "That never happened" She chuckled.

"Daisy do you fancy me?" Blane asked again.

"You're kidding I'd rather go out with Stuart" Daisy huffed.

Blane's face fell momentarily.

"Well at least we know you're back to normal" He said with a sly grin.

"I- I'm serious" Daisy stuttered.

"I know" He laughed clapping her on the shoulder before walking away.

"Do you seriously like him?" Zara asked.

"And don't lie" Kayleigh finished.

Daisy looked closed her locker so that she was looking at them.

"My subconscious seems to think so" Daisy said bluntly. If they had understood what it meant then they would have been bouncing off the walls...

Daisy stood with the invite in her hands. She sighed heavily.

"Ooo, what's that?" Zara asked.

Daisy showed them the invite.

"The youth club's under 12 disco?" Kayleigh laughed.

"Wish we could come" Zara sighed sarcastically.

"Shut up" Daisy huffed throwing the letter int he bin. "I don't really look 12 do I?" Daisy asked.

"Of course you don't" Zara chuckled as they walked onto the courtyard.

Blane and Stuart were stood by the gates. A woman walked past with a little girl in a pram. The child threw their toy out of the pram hitting Blane in the face.

"Ow" He moaned in displeasure whilst Daisy, Zara and Kayleigh laughed.

"I hate kids" He moaned as he and Stuart made their way over.

"You say that, but in about twenty years when you've got two clinging to your legs you'll be a happy man" Stuart said.

"Yeah right" Blane huffed folding his arms.

"Daisy, don't you want kids?" Zara asked. Daisy's eyes opened wide.

"When did I say that?" She asked blushing.

"Well, now I am intreged" Blane laughed.

"last week when we were talking about kids in general then you piped up that you wanted kids. Then Zara asked if you wanted them with Blane and you stormed off" Zara said causing Daisy's cheek to flush a deep shade of crimson.

"Oh, I see" Blane chuckled nudging her turning her even redder.

"Zara don't you need to go and get that thing?" Kayleigh asked.

"What thi- oh that thing, um, yeah okay see ya" She and Kayleigh rushed away.

"I'm uh, going to find Rose" Stuart said stumbling away leaving Blane and Daisy alone.

"Kids, eh? You're taking a step up in our relationship" He chuckled.

"Shut up" She giggled hitting him in the chest...

"Hey you" Stuart smiled appearing next to Rose at the lockers.

"Hey" She huffed somewhat unenthusiastically.

"What's wrong?" Stuart asked.

"Nothing" She sighed.

"Rose, don't lie to me" Stuart demanded.

She gave up and handed him the brochure in her hands.

"Monsignor's Academy- You're moving schools?" He almost shouted.

"Shh" She thrust the paper out of his hands. "My dad's only considering it, so please keep it to yourself" She pleaded putting it back in her locker.

"Of course, but you're not really leaving are you?" Stuart asked scratching the back of his head.

"I- I don't know" She said before bursting into tears. Stuart pulled her into his arms as she cried into his shoulder.

"I told you that its-" Blane began turning the corner. Daisy saw the embracing couple, she grabbed his tie and pulled him back around the corner.

"What?!" He demanded trying to fix his swat knot.

"I didn't want to interrupt Stuart and Rose" Daisy chuckled.

"What?" Blane repeated popping his head around the door. "aaw" He smiled

"Did you just find something cute?" Daisy asked.

"Well... yeah..." Blane mumbled.

"Are you getting all soft on me?" Daisy teased.

"I'm not soft" Blane protested.

"Sure" Daisy laughed crossing her arms...

**Well that's that sorry it sucked.**

**Next chapter coming soon**

**Please R&amp;R**

**ily**


	20. Not Going Anywhere

**Hey guys.**

**I'm sorry this has taken so long it's just I fell out of my regular pattern and didn't find the time to write anything because I couldn't get back in my pattern.**

**Random song of the chapter:**

**Imma be what I set out to be **

**Without a doubt, undoubtedly **

**and those who look down upon me**

**I'm tearing down your balcony.**

**Other Random song of the chapter:**

**I've become so numb **

**I can't feel you there**

**Become so tired, so much aware**

**I'm becoming this **

**All I want to do**

**I be more like me and be less like you**

**IT WAS MY BIRTHDAY LAST THURSDAY (12th) so I'm now a big 14 years old great(!) **

**And the hormones have multiplied... dramatically.**

**Anyways getting back to this. I'm going to be updated more than once a month as you may have been afraid that I was doing because I hate not writing!**

**Sorry this Chapter is so short because I have literally just written it and I'm really tired. So I hope you enjoy this. More a Strose chapter than anything but hopefully you like it anyway. **

**Please R&amp;R It means a lot to me- Hannah**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything taken directly from the show**

Chapter 20

"50 pence, you are the man" 50 chuckled fixing his collar in the mirror on the inside of his locker door.

"Nice jewelry macho man" Zara chuckled walking past. He smiled slightly at her.

"Better watch you don't get eardroop" Kayleigh laughed.

"Eardroop?!" 50 demanded as the girls laughed their heads off.

"So what's going to stop you from leaving?" Stuart asking.

"Stop saying it like I want to go" Rose sighed.

"Okay" Stuart defended. "What's going to stop you're dad taking you out of school?"

"I don't know" She answered honestly. "I know he just wants me to do well, but I don't think he understands that I need my friends around as well"

"Well, even if you change school we'll still be around" Stuart smiled putting an arm around her.

"I just wish I could get my dad to see that school is about more than grades and reports" She sighed.

"Well maybe you should just tell him that you're happy here" Stuart suggested.

"That's just it though, he doesn't care if I am happy he just wants me to get good grades. I could be depressed or self harming and he wouldn't give a shit. He'd just moan about my grades going down" She sighed.

"You know that's not true" He smiled moving a loose strand og hair behind her ear.

"It is though"

"Well promise me that if you do go then you'll always keep in touch" Stuart asked before opening the door for her to go into the meeting with her dad.

"Of course I will" She chuckled placing a kiss on his cheek causing him to blush. "I'll see you soon"

"Bye" He smiled walking away quickly.

"Hey guys" He laughed walking straight past Blane and Daisy.

"What's the matter with him?" Daisy asked.

"I have no idea" Blane chuckled...

"How'd it go?" Stuart asked Rose walking up to her.

"It went great!" She cheered happily.

"What? But I thought your dad-"

"He heard our little conversation beforehand. Changed his mind about my move" She smiled.

There was a short silence before the pair simultaneously screamed. Rose jumped into his arms and he buried his head in her shoulder.

"Alright love birds break it up" Blane chuckled pulling Stuart back.

"Killjoy" Daisy scolded.

"Yep that's me, honey" Blane joked putting an arm around Daisy and pulling her into his chest. She laughed and wrapped her arms around his middle.

"You know, apparently we're having some kind of army training day tomorrow" Stuart laughed as the three teens faces dropped.

"Well that'll be fun won't it" Blane said sarcastically.

"Ugh" Daisy sighed not moving her head off his chest.

"Don't worry about it you'll be fine" Blane chuckled. "I'll make sure of it" A mischievous grin spread across his face as Daisy rolled her eyes...

**Once again sorry fot the length, but next chapter is the episode where Daisy is kidnapped so some MAJOR Blaisy coming up.**

**Thanks so much for reading it means a lot if you did**

**Please R&amp;R **

**Thanks**

**ily**


	21. A Lack of Disipline

**Hey guys!**

**So I now last chapter was taking the mick a bit with how short it was so here is another one!**

**Random song of the chapter:**

**I tried so hard and got so far,**

**But in the end it doesn't even matter,**

**I had too far to lose it all,**

**but in the end it doesn't even matter**

**Other random song of the chapter:**

**In the end,**

**As you fade into the night,**

**Who will tell,**

**The story of your life?**

**Please R&amp;R It means a lot- Hannah**

**Disclaimer: You get the gist. I own nowt.**

Chapter 21

Blane was stood as straight as he possibly could. His back was screaming for him to relax but, he kept his muscles clenched tightly.

"Pathetic" A man hissed at Daisy with a strong Scottish accent. Her eyes widened momentarily before returning to normal as if his shout had made her jump.

The pupils of St. Hope's were stood on the courtyard with members of the army dotted everywhere around the school Lead by General Ryan Scarp and Sergeant Rayner.

General Ryan Scarp was someone that Blane had the highest of respect for. He'd read all of his books about being in the SAS. Blane had so idea why he would waste his time somewhere like St. Hopes... it wasn't that big of a war zone.

"Pitiful" He spat at Rose who narrowed her eyebrows at him. Blane held his breath as he approached him.

"Lack of discipline" He dismissed Blane thusly making him sigh and drop his posture.

"Makes me sick" He sneered at Stuart who had his hand over his mouth. "What does it make me?" He demanded to Stuart who ran over to the flower patch in the middle of the courtyard and emptied his stomach into it before stumbling back over.

"Well done, Son" Scarp chuckled. "The Army needs men like you: men who can chuck up and buck up" He eyed the weaker specimens of the crowd before him.

"There's too many softies in the world, and by the looks of it, most of them are running your school" He said with a straight face as the crowd laughed at Mr Flatley, Miss Templeman and Mr Bicknall who were all stood looking out across the courtyard from the 2nd floor.

"Sergeant Rayner" She slammed her foot on the ground and tipped her head. "Prepare these... fine young recruits for duty" With that he dismissed himself and walked away into the open hall.

50 scoffed from his position in between Zara and Daisy.

"This bird's going to be a walkover" He chuckled eyeing up the small woman "I say we-"

"EYES FRONT YOU MISERABLE PIECE OF SCUM, AND STAND UP STRAIGHT BEFORE I MELT YOU ALL DOWN INTO BOOT POLISH!" She screamed as an unearthly growl making 50 and Daisy physically jump into the air.

She bent down and picked up a box of hats.

"I do not tolerate incompetence" She began tossing Stuart, Blane and Rose hats. Blane and Stuart managed to successfully catch them but Rose's hit her stomach and fell limply at her feet. The sergeant sighed and stopped.

"You, drop and give me 5" She said to Rose who obeyed instantly.

"I do not tolerate whingers" She tossed more hats to Daisy, 50, Zara and Kayleigh.

"Excuse me" Daisy said. Rayner stopped and looked at her. "Do you have this in anything pink... or floral..." The Sergeant slow blinked at her. "Drop and give you 5? Okay" Daisy sighed dropping as Rose got up.

"And I do not tolerate weakness of any kind"

"What's the betting she's single?" Blane asked Stuart.

"2/1" he replied with a laugh.

"YOU, YOU, YOU" She shouted pointing at Rose, Blane and Daisy "INSOLENT OINKS, GO AND HELP UNLOAD THE TRUCK!"

The trio moved so quickly they could've left a dust silhouette behind. "ON THE DOUBLE MOVE IT MOVE IT!"...

"What a moody cow" Daisy sighed.

"Too bloody right" Blane hissed tossing her the last box from the truck. She wasn't expecting it causing her to fall on her backside.

"Ow!" She moaned as Blane and Rose laughed to the point of tears. "It'snot funny I've hurt my arse" She moaned causing the pair to laugh harder.

"You're both idiots" Rose sighed picking up the box and walking away with it.

Daisy put her hand up for Blane to pull her up.

"Ow" She moaned again.

"Want me to make it better?" Blane chuckled flirtatiously.

"You can kiss it" She hissed.

"Hahaha" Blane laughed sarcastically.

"C'mon we should get back" Daisy said pulling him away from the truck into the hall.

"Look what I've got" Blane said as he pulled the book out of the grasp of his hoodie's sleeves that were tied around his waist.

"His book?" Daisy asked underwhelmed.

"Yeah, I'm going to ask him to sign it" Blane piped up snatching back.

"And you call Stuart a nerd" She mumbled under her breath. "Well he's over there so now or never right?" She asked practically pushing him away.

Daisy looked around the room and was shocked to see a boy sat behind one of the tables. SHe made her way over.

"No way, you're-" She began.

"Bored" The pre-teen sighed looking up from his DS. "Sorry, join the army it's great" He said voice dripping with sarcasm as he pushed himself forward in his wheelchair.

"No, you're Dylan Towser!" Daisy exclaimed "The, like, 8th richest kid in the country"

"Yeah" He mumbled not interested in this conversation at all. "Now employed by the army for my amazing inventions" He said bending his fingers as he said it. "Yeah, I'm inventing a soldier that's got- wait for it: a personality" He said staring daggers into the soldier stood next to him who shook his head at the comment. Daisy wondered if everything he said was this sarcastic.

"Oh, a thermal spectrometer? Does it, like, keep you warm in the winter?" She asked. Towser laughed and returned to his DS.

"Daisy" Kayleigh interrupted. "When you're done kissing but, they're giving away free make up"

"Camouflage?" Zara read it aloud pronouncing it Camooflarge. "That stuff must be SO expensive"

Daisy rolled her eyes.

"You should join them" Dylan told her "Before they try blow drying their hair with bazookas" He chuckled.

"So" Dylan turned his DS off and looked up. "What's the range on that thing?" He nodded toward Daisy's pencil sticking out of her pocket. "Three miles? Four?

"It's a pencil" Daisy sighed.

"In the army we have biro communicators" He said proudly.

"Okay... no idea what you're on about"

"Oh come one, they drag me to this dump on the one day my disarmer is being tested" He laughed.

"Your diswhatimer?" Daisy asked her brain beginning to hurt.

"I reckon it's to keep me some place safe, which would make you some kind of bodyguard... or a spy?"

"A spy? You mean they actually exist? Like was James Bond a real person?" Daisy asked excitedly.

"Hmm... maybe not" Dylan laughed wheeling out of the room.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Daisy demanded. "I need to know if James Bond was a person!" She shouted following him out of the room.

"aah" Blane shouted as she bolted round the corner and right into him. "Oh it's you, he signed it" Blane smiled tapping the book that was back at his waist held in place by his hoodie sleeves. "And he even gave me this pen that he said he used to dig a hole when he was captured by enemies. 300 men lived because of this pen" He showed her it.

"That's great" She smiled grabbing his hands avoiding being rude to him. "But I need to find out if James Bond was a real person" She pulled his hands down making his lean forward so she could plant a kiss on his forehead before walking past him after Dylan.

"What do you mean?" Blane asked running after her.

He got around the corner and saw Daisy talking to a boy in a wheelchair.

"Daisy wha-?" Blane began before his vision was clouded by a white gas cloud flooding into the corridor. He felt dizzy and faint it was only when he felt a sharp pain on his head did he realise that his knees had buckled and he'd hit his head on the way down. He could still see Daisy and the boy from his position even if his vision was blurry.

"Daisy?" He mumbled his speech slurred. She was lay on the floor and the boy's head had fallen to the side in his wheelchair. He saw one soldier scoop Daisy off the floor and another wheel the boy away.

"Do we take him too?" an unknown voice asked.

"No" A strong scottish accent replied "He didn't hear anything"

Blane saw the silhouettes of two people stood over him before he slipped out of consciousness and the world turned dark...

**So yeah that's that :)**

**Might end this story after the first series because I don't think I can be arsed doing the second series (even though it has some of the best Blaisy moments) idk I might just do ones that I can adapt loads of Blaisy into or miss out ones that don't have much Blaisy in and just do the main ones e.g. Fit Up, Spy Plane ect. Idk let me know which I should do :)**

**Anyho! Moving on!**

**Thanks a lot for reading**

**Please R&amp;R**

**Thanks**

**ily (LOTS)**


	22. A Missile Encounter

**Hey guys sorry it took so long!**

**I'm back with an extra long chapter for y'all**

**Random song of the chapter:**

**Darling hold me in your arms the way you did last night**

**And we'll lie inside for a little while here, oh**

**I could look into your eyes until the sun comes up**

**And we're wrapped in light and life and love**

**Put your open lips on mine and slowly let them shut**

**For they're designed to be together, oh**

**With your body next to mine our hearts will beat as one**

**And we're set alight we're afire love**

**One of the epicest songs ever**

**Please R&amp;R It means a lot- Hannah**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing taken directly from the show**

Chapter 22

Daisy's eyes opened.

She instantly became aware of the fact that she was lay down. As her vision became focused and her eyes grew acostomed to the dim cyan light she noticed she was in some sort of warehouse.

"What the-?" She mumbled sitting up. She saw Dylan sprawled on the floor next to her. "Dylan?" She shook him waking him up.

"Well this is just great" He chuckled sitting up.

"Where are we?" Daisy demanded.

"The army base" Dylan answered. "Look" He pointed to the window in the door and saw a couple of soldiers marching down the corridors.

"W-we need to get out" She began getting up as the door opened.

"Well just incase you're wondering, no, James Bond wasn't a real person"

"Everything's just one big Joke to you isn't it?" Daisy demanded. "Because you wanted to be a cocky little sh-" Daisy composed herself before continuing. "cockly little idiot. We wouldn't be in this mess!" She shouted.

"Sit down Miller" A familiar Scottish accent said as Ryan Scarp walked in.

"You?" Dylan laughed. "Oh that's hilarious"

"Yes. It's all very funny. So look who we've got here: Peace boy and The Ditsy Express"

"Hey! That's rude!" Daisy shot at the General making him roll his eyes...

"Daisy..." Blane mumbled.

"Blane?" Rose said for the twentieth time as he regained consciousness.

"Daisy?!" He demanded jumping up and grabbing Rose's shoulders. "Where is she?!"

"What? I thought she was with you?"

"No she was-" Blane said standing up causing him to feel dizzy from the knock t his head before stumbling over.

"Careful" Rose said rushing over. "You've had a nasty knock"

Blane reached his hand up to the source of his pain and seeing the blood on his hand.

"I'm fine" He insisted pulling his hoodie from around his waist and wiping the sleeve on his head and standing up.

"Blane" Rose jumped up too.

"I'm fine stop fussing" He insisted. "She was kidnapped by the army" He insisted.

"Okay, Blane calm down" Rose ordered.

"No I'm being serious" Blane huffed.

"Right okay, where did this happen?" Rose asked Blane.

"Over there" Blane pointed to the last spot he had seen Daisy.

"Well come on then let's investigate"...

"So far you've had it easy" Sergeant Reynar said to the pupils of St. Hopes.

"Uh" Kayleigh began pulling her army hat off. "Crushed hair, broken nails and blisters, like, everywhere!" The Sergeant rolled her eyes.

"Now you'll learn to work as a team" She finished.

"We seem to be in a team full of really unattractive people" Zara laughed looking backwards at 50 and Stuart.

Stuart made his way up to the Sergeant. He towered over her, yet still felt intimidated by her.

"I'm not that coordinated" He began. "Maybe I can just read about the Army in the Library.

"Ah, that's a good idea" Rayner said kindly. "Sit in a nice cosy Library and read all about us" Her tone changed to sarcasm as she stepped forward.

"Trouble is... I WANT YOUR SCRAWNY LITTLE BACKSIDE DOWN THIS COURSE SO FAST I FEEL THE WIND FROM IT!" She screamed making Stuart jump and run back to his position on the plank of wood behind 50 picking up his rope.

"Ha, feel the wind" 50 laughed earning him a glare from Raynar. "Sorry" He apologized immediately...

"So" Daisy began as Scarp slapped a pair of handcuffs on her wrists. He had threaded them through the wheel of Dylan's chair making movement impossible for either of them. "Apart from being a total lunatic with... a really bad uniform, why did you kidnap us?" She asked.

"Mr Towser here thinks that his invention, the missile disarmer, will create world peace" Scarp replied turning around to face them with Dylan's contraption in his hands. It looked like a white control panel with a strange looking ariel on the top. "And is a credit to the army"

"The thing is" Ryan continued placing the disarmer sideways on the floor. "If you create world peace, then you destroy the need for an army" He pulled a particularly large hammer from his bag too.

"Try yoga: it's meant to be calming" Dylan said sarcastically.

"Or woodwork's good" Daisy murmured nervously.

Scarp smiled coldly before slamming his foot onto the disarmer's ariel crushing it. He shouted in frustration as he began to pound the console with his hammer. Once he had finished he stood up straight and fixed his hair that had fallen out of his neat style.

"Why kidnap me?" Daisy asked.

"Wrong place at the wrong time Miller" He laughed "And you knew about the launch, I couldn't have you warning anybody now could I?"

"I take it the demonstration's off then?" Dylan asked.

"On the contrary" Ryan smiled pointing the hammer at Dylan before walking back to the table with a computer monitor on it. "In an hours time the minister of security will grant me access to a certain little red button"

"I get it" Daisy said slowly. "The disarmer and it's inventor disappear, no world peace and the army's back in business"

Scarp pointed his finger at Daisy to show she was right.

"But, they won't just be back in business, they'll be cashing in big time" Dyan sighed making Scarp laughed.

"For once the little tree hugger's right. I'm not just going to stop a simulation" Scarp leant forward. "I'm going to start a war"...

50 Kayleigh and Zara moved away from Stuart who was tied up.

"Well don't just lie there" Rayner ordered. "MOVE YOU HORRIBLE LITTLE WORM!" Stuart began to pull at his binds as he wriggled around on the floor.

"Next up: bridge building" The grass in front of them was covered in a blue sheet with two wooden planks on the ground in front of it. "This exercise doesn't just require physical skill, but also maximum brain power"

"Hey, we should be good at that" Kayleigh laughed nudging Zara and laughing whilst this time both Stuart and the Sergeant rolled their eyes.

"You'll have to make it across the shark infested waters and through the electric fence" She pointed at two black pieces of elastic tied close together horizontally to two pipes sticking out of the ground. "Touch either, and you're out" She finished with the blow of her whistle.

"If she wanted us to build a bridge why didn't she just give us, like, a bridge" Zara huffed.

"Yeah, like, how stupid is she, like, duh!" Stuart mocked hopping over to the trio...

"Come on" Blane told Rose pulling her behind a bin. "Right, I need you to go over there and tell those two soldiers by the van that I've fainted from too much marching" He told her.

"Blane are you sure that it was Dylan and Daisy?" Rose asked.

"Yes for like the hundredth time, who you are describing sounds like the boy I saw and it was definitely Daisy!" Blane shot back.

"Listen, if you don't want to come along I'll go alone-"

"No. I'll come. You just better be right about this" She sighed making her way over to the pick up truck...

Daisy slipped the hairpin off the end of her hoodie sleeve with her teeth and placed it in her fingertips. She placed it in the lock and fumbled around until the lock clicked open and she relieved her wrists of the cold metal.

"How did you do that?!" Dylan demanded as she began on his pair.

"A very good friend of mine showed me how to do it after he broke into my locker" She told him.

"He? Was it your boyfriend?" Dylan teased.

"He's not my boyfriend" Daisy sighed as she opened Dylan's cuffs.

"Sure" He chuckled as Daisy made her way over to the phone.

"Ugh. Phone lines are cut off" She sighed pulling out her mobile. "And there's zero signal"

Dylan sat looking at the remains of his disarmer on the floor.

"Hello?!" Daisy shouted getting his attention. "General Fruitloop's gonna start a war!"

"It was MY disarmer he smashed!" Dylan argued back.

Daisy looked at him sympathetically.

"Excuse me" Rose said to the two officers stood by the loading van. "My friend's passed out, I think he's done too much marching"

The two men followed her around the back of the bin where Blane knocked their heads against the side of the bin knocking them out.

"Come on, we need their uniforms" Blane ordered...

50, Zara, Kayleigh and Stuart were stood around the "electric fence".

"We need to use a plank" Stuart said.

"What? You" Kayleigh asked laughing with Zara.

"Oi! The Geek's tryna speak. Listen to him" 50 silence the girls.

"We need to put a plank in vertically. That will stretch the elastic making a gap big enough to fit through" Stuart explained.

50 grabbed a plank and did as he was asked. The four slipped through the stretched elastic and whooped triumphantly.

"Losers! Losers! Losers!" They shouted at the other team. Raynar smiled slightly at this before her expression returned to a hard one.

"Stay here" Scarp said to her. "Make them sweat. Just like our superiors when they find out i'm using real missiles" He chuckled to himself.

"Sorry Sir, did you say real missiles?" She asked becoming more and more nervous.

"Do you love that uniform, sergeant?" Scarp asked.

"It does make my bum look big" She sighed. Ryan bent backwards slightly and glanced at her behind. He returned to his normal pose and raised his eyebrows.

"Well there's some people who don't like it" He said through gritted teeth. "And they don't like the soldiers who wear it"

"But Sir, soldiers will die if we start a war" She argued.

"They'll die as heroes Sergeant, that's the price we pay" He turned to her and saluted. She responded less enthusiastically.

"Private" She shouted. He saluted. "Take over there's somewhere I need to be"

She followed Scarp to the loading bay where Rose and Blane where hiding in the back of the van.

Scarp jumped in the front whilst the sergeant snuck in the back. She moved back slightly and saw Blane and Rose in her peripheral vision.

"What are you two doing here?!" Rayner demanded under her breath.

"We know you've taken Daisy and Tower" Blane spat back.

"He's taken one of the pupils?! That wasn't part of the plan either" She looked down before turning back to them.

"Listen to me, I'll keep Scarp busy whilst you two get Towser to his office, there might be a back up disarmer there"

"A what?" Blane asked.

"Towser will know what to do, but hurry up" She ordered. "You've got twenty minutes"

The van pulled up and Rayner jumped out and got Scarp's attention whilst Blane and Rose snuck into the base...

"I can't move it's so far down" Kayleigh sobbed from the climbing wall.

"Just take it one step at a time" Zara shouted up.

Kayleigh put her foot down and stepped off the wall onto the ground. She had been about a foot of the ground.

"Now that was classic vertigo" Kayleigh sighed.

"Vertigo? I thought you were pisces" Zara sighed...

"The door's locked the air vent won't budge and the phone line's are dead" Daisy sighed.

"So we're stuck?" Dylan asked.

"Yup, we're stuck" She sighed sitting on the floor next to him.

"Well maybe we could-" Dylan began before the door swung open and Blane toppled in clutching his shoulder with Rose following.

"BLANE" Daisy shouted jumping up and running across the room faster than she ever thought she could move and threw her arms around his neck.

"Hey Daisy" He laughed once she pulled away.

"Rose how- how did you know where I would be?" Daisy asked.

"Long story; no time" Rose said simply.

"We have twenty minutes to stop a war and I'm going to need you, Mr Towser" Blane said happily.

"This your boyfriend?" Dylan asked Daisy.

"He's not my boyfriend" Daisy said again.

Dylan raised his eyebrows at Daisy who still had her arms around Blane's neck whilst his were around her waist. They quickly stepped away from each other.

"Dylan do you have a spare version of the disarmer?" Blane asked.

"Well, I have a rough draft that I could perfect but I need to get to my office-"

"Let's go then" Blane said walking out of the room.

"My office is through here" Dylan said.

"Okay" Blane said as he, Daisy and Rose followed him inside.

"We'll watch the door" Blane said referring to himself and Daisy.

"Rose can you give me a hand?" Dylan asked.

"Sure" Rose smiled happily jogging over.

"They're talking in technical terms" Blane laughed.

"How did you find me?" Daisy asked.

"Saw you taken by the army, then hopped into the next loading van that left" He smiled.

"Where d'you get the uniforms?" She asked.

"Two guards at the van"

Daisy shook her head then rested it on his shoulder.

"Thanks" She smiled.

"For what?" He asked.

"I don't know, everything I guess" She said grabbing his hand and intertwining her finger with his.

"If you guys are quite done then we're ready" Dylan sighed impatiently.

"Sorry" Daisy apologized stepping away from Blane...

"Sergeant I appreciate that you're supporting my decision, but I asked you to stay at the school" Scarp said walking into the base...

The sound of heavy footsteps could be heard from nearby.

"At ease soldier"

"General Fruitloop's back" Daisy sighed.

"Get your cuffs back on and we'll hide behind here" Blane said taking the disarmer with him and Rose.

"Ah, still sitting pretty" Scarp laughed stepping back into the room. "Now I need you to sit still" He said wraping a scarf around Dylan and Daisy's mouths. She looked at Blane through the crack in the boxes. Her eyes were glazed over with unshed tears. He smiled at her and she nodded trying to stop her tears.

"We don't want you crying for your mummies now do we?" He asked making his way over to the monitor turning it on.

"Ah, General" Someone with a strong french accent said. "I though you might have, how you say in English, piggyed out?"

"Chicked out" And English accent corrected him. "And I'm sure Mr Towser is ready to do Britain proud with his disarmer. Isn't that right General?"

"Towser slept in as usual" Scarp looked back at the handcuffed pair. "But I have the situation in hand"

"Ah, well nevertheless, if you're ready to activate the launch console?"

"Certainly" Scarp said preparing his hand to be placed on the console.

"3

2

1"

Both Scarp and the presenter of Britain placed their hands on the console opening a paned on Scarp's console that revealed a red button.

"Permission granted to activate simulation missiles, General"

Scarp changed the missiles to live on the console.

"Sacre bleu!" The representor of France cried. "You have made the missiles live you stupid man!"

"And that's just for starters" Scarp hissed pressing the red button.

"Missiles launched destination in 50 seconds" A robotic voice said.

"Scarp! Explain yourself!"

Blane crept from his hiding place picking up a piece of wood that had broken off the box when he lept over.

"Missiles launched at every major city in the world" Scarp replied "And guess what? No stupid disarmer to stop them"

"Just four teenagers!" Blane shouted making Scarp whirl round, but before he could react Blane slammed the plank of wood into his face making him crumple to the ground.

"And who are you?" The Frenchman asked.

"Uh" Blane mumbled.

"Blane, help Dylan attach the disarmer!" Rose said.

"Okay" Blane ran over and undid Dylan's handcuffs whilst Daisy undid her own.

Blane handed Dylan the disarmer and he attached it to the console.

"20 seconds"

"Maybe we should redirect the missiles somewhere safe" Dylan suggested.

"Dylan, this is going to work" Blane said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You're a genious" Daisy added.

Dylan nodded and connected the disarmer to the console and activated it.

"Misiles Deactivated" The robotic voice said.

"Blane, did you make it?" Rayner asked walking in.

"Only just" He laughed. "I think we should hand this over to you" He said gesturing to the monitor.

"I guess so" She sighed walking over to it. "I can explain everything" She began...

"Well today's been eventful hasn't it?" Blane chuckled holding an ice pack to his head.

"It sure has" Daisy laughed. They were back at St. Hopes watching the rest of the students tackle the assault course.

"I think I'll stay at home tomorrow" He said yawning.

"I don't blame you" she replied. "I think I will too"

"Some hero he turned out to be" Blane shrugged looking at his copy of "My Life in the SAS" before throwing it into the nearest bin.

"Don't worry about it" Daisy comforted him. "At least you're a better man than he is" She said putting an arm around his shoulder.

He smiled warmly back at her.

"Thanks, Daisy" He said placing a kiss on her forehead.

"No problem" She replied blushing...

**Hope you enjoyed that!**

**As always thanks for reading**

**Next chapter up soon**

**Please R&amp;R**

**Thanks**

**ily**


	23. James Bond: The Men With The Big Guns

**Hey People!**

**Sorry it's been so long! Almost two months! But, If you read my one shot the other day then you'll know that I've had a lot on my plate including some personal serious stuff that is kind of consuming my spare time as well as homework as I've started my GCSEs now but do not fear I will always make time for fanfiction because you guys are awesome and deserve it!**

**Anyho! Back to this. It's going to be the second to last chapter of series one. Haven't decided on if I'll do series two yet. Tbh I don't think many people read this story anymore, which I can totally understand. I mean, I hardly ever update :(**

**Anyways random song of the chapter:**

**I can see the stars as a cold wind greets the air,**

**And will you think of me up there?**

**Can I say goodbye to you?**

**And paint the stains of the teardrops down my face,**

**Or feel the chill of your warm embrace?**

**Can I say goodbye to you?**

**Absolutely beautiful song :)**

**Please R&amp;R it means the world to me!- Hannah**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or anything taken directly from the show! Please don't kill me!**

Chapter 23

Daisy paced the corridor of the hospital.

"Daisy, love, please sit down you're making me nervous" Mrs Whittaker sighed.

"Sorry" Daisy slumped down next to her flinching slightly clutching her side.

"Are you sure they fixed that up properly?" Mrs Whittaker asked.

"Yeah, it's just a bit sore that's all" Daisy assured her.

"Do you want some ice for that?" She asked referring to the plaster over Daisy's face.

"No thanks, I'm good" She smiled.

"So, tell me again what happened" Blane's Mum asked for the hundredth time.

"We were at the back of-" Daisy stopped talking when the doctor walked out of the room. "H-how is he?" Daisy jumped up again.

The doctor sighed.

"I've got good news and bad news..."

**4 hours previously...**

It was the last day of the year and Blane had about enough of everything. He had sat up until three o'clock in the morning doing every piece of uncompleted homework.

He rubbed his eyes as he emptied the entire contents of his locker into his bag and threw it on his back.

"Hey" Stuart greeted him opening his own locker and doing the same.

"Hey" Blane sighed.

"What's up?" Stuart asked.

"I'm just tired" He assured him.

"Same" Stuart moaned.

"Last day though, we don't even do anything" Stuart pointed out.

"Yeah, I suppose" Blane chuckled.

"Anyways" Stuart began. "Me and Rose are holding an intervention, but seeing as she's not here, I'll do it myself: When are you going to grow a pair and ask Daisy to go out with you?" Stuart questioned.

"What?" Blane asked.

"C'mon mate, it's so obvious she likes you back so why don't you just ask her out?" Stuart laughed.

"Because," Blane said stopping in the middle of the corridor. "even if Daisy did like me she'd just get teased for dating me" Blane said simply. Stuart rolled his eyes.

"Maybe a few months ago that would be true, but then you saved Zara's life-"

"Don't say it like that" Blane scolded.

"Isn't that what you did?" Stuart asked.

"I... uh... What does that have to do with me and Daisy?" Blane demanded desperately trying to change the subject.

"I'm saying, nobody treats you like a prick anymore. People think you're cool; they respect you" Stuart smiled. "Not that that should stop you from dating Daisy anyway, if you guys are into each other then you shouldn't care about what everyone else would think of you in a relationship"

"I know, I'm just afraid that she'd turn me down because she's embarrassed to be seen with me" Blane huffed.

"You shouldn't question her judgement like that" Stuart informed him.

"I suppose" He shrugged.

"Just go and ask her" Stuart laughed.

"Fine" Blane threw his arms up and made his way to the courtyard. She was stood with Zara and Kayleigh the three of them laughing away.

"Hey" Blane smiled as he approached the trio.

"Hey" Daisy greeted him still laughing at her previous joke.

"Hi Blane" Zara and Kayleigh said simultaneously.

"Ladies" He replied feeling a little more confident after that.

"Daisy, can I borrow you for a minute?" He asked.

"Sure" She hopped off the table she was perched on and followed him to the middle of the courtyard.

"What's up?" She asked.

"I just" He began looking past her at the entrance of the school seeing Rose and Stuart nod egging him on. "I was wondering if maybe you-"

Blane's sentence was cut short by 5 black 4x4s rolling onto the courtyard followed by 4 vans and one huge blue truck that knocked the gates off their hinges.

"What the hell?!" Daisy shrieked grabbing the top of Blane's arm.

"I-I have no idea" he stuttered looking back at Rose and Stuart who looked just as confused as he was.

"What on earth is going on here?!" Mr Flatley demanded.

A woman dressed all in black leather with her jet black hair dragged back in a high very tight ponytail stepped out of the blue van.

"Carla Terrini, Air One" She said flashing him her ID. "This school and all it's grounds have been compromised, we need to do a sweep of the entire grounds if nothing is found then the school will be handed over to MI9" She informed him completely deadpan.

"MI9? like MI6?" Mr Flatley asked excitedly.

"Yes... only the 9th division" She sighed. "The children have also been compromised, they will select a partner and be escorted into the back of the van, checked and dismissed"

"Shite, seems like this is serious" Blane sighed.

Another van swept onto the courtyard. A man in a jet black suit stepped out. He was wearing a top hat with glasses and a cloth covering his lower face along with sixteen men in full body armour with machine guns.

"Nothing of the sort will happen" The man in the suit said sternly his voice was very powerful but seemed slightly familiar to Blane.

"And who are you?!" Mr Flatley asked.

"That information is classified" The man replied.

"Awesome" Blane whispered.

"How is that cool?" Daisy demanded still clinging to his upper arm.

"Because if he can't tell us his name then that means that he must be from MI9 or whatever that women just said" Blane was thrilled to see something like this unfold before his eyes.

"Ah, Agent B" Carla chuckled. "I'm afraid you're out of your jurisdiction"

"Not when it comes to the children of this school I'm not" He said a hint of sass in his voice. "The children will be sent home whilst my team investigates"

"Very well, but I want what I came for" Carla replied flipping her hair and walking back into the hugw white van.

"Last day and their sending us home even earlier? Nice!" Blane chuckled turning back to her.

"So what did you want to ask me?" She said.

"Oh- uh, nothing. It doesn't matter now" He shrugged.

"Okay..." Daisy looked sceptical.

"Hey, who wants to hang around and see what they get up to?" 50 shouted to the courtyard after the man and his team got back into the van.

A few people laughed and nodded joining 50 in the center of the courtyard to talk tactics.

"His curiosity is either going to get him locked up or killed" Daisy sighed.

"Yeah, hopefully the latter" Blane chuckled earning him a playful hit in the stomach.

"Anyway looks like we should head home" Daisy sighed.

"Oh come on Dais, where's your sense of adventure?" He nudged her.

"You can stay if you want to, but I'm going home" She sighed. "I'll call you and we can go out sometime?" She questioned.

"Sure" He gave her a half grin which she returned with a full one.

"Cool" She leant up to kiss his cheek but faltered halfway through and caught the spot between the side of his chin and the corner of his mouth before pulling away.

"Uh, I'm sorry" She stuttered blushing. He smiled.

"It's okay. I liked it" He laughed kissing her in the same spot causing her cheeks to turn even redder. "You should do it more often" He left her to fully process what he had said walking toward Rose and Stuart.

He was halfway through giving them a thumbs up when he felt someone grab his arm causing him to whirl round.

"I'll meet you here in an hour. Guess we'll learn if James Bond was a real person after all" Daisy whisper into his ear her tone flirtatious. She walked backwards for a few seconds maintaining an eye contact with him before turning around and walking back towards Kayleigh and Zara.

"Well," Rose began "I take it you're a couple now?"

"No, but I'm going out with her later" He beamed.

"Oooo that's where it starts" Stuart giggled.

**1 Hour later...**

Blane stood at the entrance to the school deciding whether or not leave his sleeves down or roll them up. He decided on the latter looking at his watch every now again.

After about 10 minuets Daisy turned the corner. He was glad to see that she was wearing something casual: blue skinny jeans and a white tee shirt with white converse with her hair loose falling at her shoulders and across her face causing her to brush it away occasionally and the corners of Blane's mouth to tug upwards.

"Hey beautiful" He said when she got in earshot.

"My name's Daisy you know" She chuckled.

"Yes, I did know that, but I wanted to give you a nickname" He joked.

"Oh really? Well in that case I'll give you one too" Daisy looked up and put her hand on her chin playing on "How about... dic-"

"Alright smartarse" Blane laughed putting a hand over her mouth. She winked at him before he threw an arm round her shoulder and pulled her into his chest pulling her along.

"So what do you want to do?" He asked.

"Spy on the spies" She replied.

"Seriously?"

"Why not?"

"No, I don't have a problem with it, I'm just surprised you'd risk it little miss play it safe" Blane teased.

"Very funny" She said pushing him.

"Well c'mon then" He began walking away.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Well, the field. Which is probably where all the cool stuff is happening, so come on" Blane said taking off into a backwards jog.

"You astound me Whittaker" She laughed following him...

Once the pair reached the gates at the back of the school they saw that Blane's hunch was right and that the field was where everything was happening.

"Come on we can hide behind there" Blane said pointing toward a bush.

The pair watched as Carla emerged from the huge blue truck having a heated argument with the man in the suit from earlier.

"Well what do we have he- wait, what's on your shoulder?" Blane asked looking wide eyed at her.

Daisy screamed following Blane's eyes to her shoulder where she saw a HUGE- nothing.

"That's not funny, Blane!" She shouted jumping up and punching his chest as he laughed.

"Okay I'm sorry" He chuckled also standing. "Can I make it up to you?"

"Yes, actually you can" Daisy snickered she slipped her index fingers into the belt loops on his jeans and pulled so that he was pressed up against her. She slipped her hand into his front pocket and pulled out the ten pound note that was in there.

"Thanks" She laughed holding it up.

"Hey" Blane snatched it back after about five seconds (as long as it took for him to compose himself after the brief, strange and slightly sexual encounter).

"You are a piece of work Miller" Blane chuckled stuffing it back into his pocket.

"Thanks" She smiled crouching back behind the bush. "Blane, look something's happening!" She whispered.

"What?" Blane asked joining her in crouching behind the bush and looking through the leaves she had pulled away for him to look through.

Blane saw a boy who looked about the same age as them maybe slightly older running across the field. Blane guessed he was chinese or some other east asian ethnicity; his skin was tan accompanied by jet black and pin straight hair. The air one members open fired on the young boy who jumped the wall next to the fence he and Daisy were hiding behind unharmed. Blane shoved his fingers in his ears as the sound of the bullets hitting the metal and brick wall around him made him cringe.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE, YOU IDIOTS!" A voice Blane recognised as the man who worked for MI6. "HE'S JUST A BOY FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

"KILL HIM!" Another voice that must have been Carla's shouted.

Stray bullets zipped through through the fence as the boy ran past the pair. A stray bullet skimmed Blane's temple and ear knocking him back as another two pulsed into his shoulder and stomach. He screamed and rolled onto his side.

"Blane!" Daisy shouted rushing forward and putting her hands over his stomach. He could see that a bullet had skimmed her cheek the tears and blood mixing on her face. A patch of red on her tee shirt told him another had skimmed the side of her stomach. He looked down and saw two huge red stains on his hoodie before daisy unzipped it and applied pressure to his stomach trying to stop the blood flow.

"I really liked this hoodie" He moaned his vision turning black...

**Hehehehehehe... I love injuring Blane and I have no idea why!**

**Sorry... (I'm just not sorry 'cause I swear and 'cause I drink! 'nother random song for ya!)**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry if you didn't I tried my best :/**

**Please R&amp;R**

**Thanks**

**ilysm**


	24. Interuption

**Hey guys!**

**So it's actually not been that long since I updated! I think I'm getting back into a pattern!**

**Anyways this is the second to last I can't remember if I said that last chapter but this really is the second to last!**

**Righty-o random song of the chapter:**

**In these promises broken,**

**Deep below,**

**Each word gets lost in the echo,**

**So one last lie,**

**I can see through,**

**This time I finally let you go!**

**Other Random song:**

**You're guilty all the same,**

**Too sick to be ashamed,**

**You want to point your finger,**

**But there's no one else to blame**

**You're guilty all the same!**

**Choones! Anyways back to the story! Enjoy this chapter, bit naff but eh well.**

**Please R&amp;R- Hannah**

**Disclaimer: I don't own noffinc**

Chapter 24

Daisy paced the corridor of the hospital.

"Daisy, love, please sit down you're making me nervous" Mrs Whittaker sighed.

"Sorry" Daisy slumped down next to her flinching slightly clutching her side.

"Are you sure they fixed that up properly?" Mrs Whittaker asked.

"Yeah, it's just a bit sore that's all" Daisy assured her.

"Do you want some ice for that?" She asked referring to the plaster over Daisy's face.

"No thanks, I'm good" She smiled.

"So, tell me again what happened" Blane's Mum asked for the hundredth time.

"We were at the back of-" Daisy stopped talking when the doctor walked out of the room. "H-how is he?" Daisy jumped up again.

The doctor sighed.

"I have good news and bad news" He scratched the back of his neck.

"The good news is that the one that went through his stomach managed to not hit any vital organs just cause severe blood loss that has been dealt with," He began "The bad news is that the one that ruptured his shoulder had hit the side of the fence first. That slowed it down, but it also meant that the bullet spit into four pieces that have become embedded all over the left side of his chest. **(A/N: Physically possible! It happened to Carl on TWD!)** We will have to operate to retrieve all pieces, that is if they can even be removed. They may be stuck in somewhere where removal would do more harm than good"

Daisy looked down, now feeling incredibly guilty.

"Is he awake?" Blane's mum asked.

"Yes, he's a little dazed from the pain relief but you can see him" The doctor smiled walking down the corridor.

"I'll just... stay out here..." Daisy began.

"Nonsense" Mrs Whittaker laughed trying to suppress her tears "He'll want to see you"

Daisy awkwardly stood by the door whilst Blane's mum rushed forward to greet him.

He was lay on his back head resting on his left shoulder with butterfly stitches where the bullet skimmed his temple, his hair damp with sweat and blood. He was still wearing his jeans but had been stripped off his tee shirt revealing a bandage wrapped around his stomach and another wrapped around his shoulder and huge plaster on his chest with a needle in his forearm administering his blood transfusion. Daisy smiled slightly at the memory of the last time she had seen him topless and how she had almost kissed him whilst cleaning him up after his fight with 50 over-

Daisy pulled herself back to the present before she started to cry.

"Blane?" His Mum shook his good shoulder slightly and he opened his eyes.

"Mum?" He asked. "Hi" Blane smiled. His smile dropped off instantly. "This sucks, we've just broke up and I'm here in this shitey hospital bed-"

"Less of the language, you" Mrs Whittaker scolded.

"Give me a break, I got shot and cried about my hoodie like a wus in front of Daisy" he huffed.

"Yes, what a wus you were to cry whilst cold metal was pumped into your body" Daisy piped up from the corner sarcastically. "How could you be so weak?"

"Oh, nice of you to make yourself know to me" He sighed. "How are you? You were skimmed by bullets I saw-"

"I'm fine, Blane" She insisted stopping his words seeing how worked up he was getting.

"But- but the blood" He pointed at Daisy's tee shirt. The spot where the bullet that skimmed her side had ripped it straight through a small blood stain, but the part Blane was pointing to covered part of her stomach.

"That's yours, babe" She chuckled mockingly pulling a chair up to the bed next to him.

"You should have gone home and changed" Blane sighed rubbing his eyes.

"Without knowing that you were going to be okay? I don't think so" She smiled.

Blane returned the smile.

"And what are you trying to say? I don't look amazing?!" Daisy asked hitting him on the thigh- the only part she could touch without hurting him.

"N-no you look great! I just meant to make yourself more comfortable" He stuttered.

"Blane, chill. I'm just joking" Daisy laughed. He sighed with relief.

"You really ARE a piece of work, Miller" Blane laughed turning his head to look up at the ceiling. "So, what's up with me?" He asked no-one in particular.

"Well..." Daisy began.

"The bullet broke, darling, so they're going to have to operate" His mum sighed.

"Great" Blane sighed sarcastically. "Another bloody scar" He ran his fingers through his hair as he sat up on the bed.

"Oh, Blane, I don't think you should be sitting-" Mrs Whittaker began before her words were cut short by Daisy shaking her head knowing that would only make Blane angry that she was fussing over him. She seemed to understand this as she nodded and looked down at her hands on her lap. "I'll go and get you a Pepsi" She dismissed herself.

"So, do Stuart and Rose know?" Blane asked Daisy after his mum left.

"Oh, crap. I-I forgot" Daisy took her phone out of her pocket. "I was worrying about you and it slipped my mind and-"

"Daisy, it's okay" He laughed. "I'm sort of glad they're not here" He shrugged lying back down. "I enjoy your company... you know... when it's just us"

Daisy was glad he wasn't looking at her as the blush on her cheeks was impossible to hide.

"So do I" She replied making him smile at the ceiling.

"Hey, I know you won't sugar-coat it so just tell me; where are they operating?" He asked turning his head to her. Daisy sighed.

"Well... The bullet in your stomach went straight through you without hitting any vital organs so you should be good. It's just the one that hit your shoulder hit the fence before you so it broke into four pieces. They need to operate to remove them" Daisy shrugged.

"Oh, that's not as bad as I was expecting" He chuckled. I was expecting a ruptured lung or something"

"No" Daisy laughed.

"Cool. Well you should go home and rest" Blane said.

"No, I'm fine" She insisted.

"Daisy, I wasn't asking" Blane said firmly propping himself up on one elbow. "I'll see you on the other side"

Daisy looked at him for a second wanting to remember exactly how he looked at that second. His hair was ruffled and falling into his eyes which were bright and surprisingly cheerful considering the situation. Her eyes dropped to his mouth which was frozen in a smile.

"Oh shut up" Daisy lent forward and pressed her lips to his own. The kiss must've surprised him as Daisy felt him tense up for a second before bringing a hand to her cheek and kissing her back.

Her lips felt the same as they had last time; they were warm against his own which must've been freezing and taste like a mixture of blood and sweat, but it didn't seem to bother her. She just brought a hand to the good side of his chest as she pulled away.

"I'm not going anywhere, okay?" She said. Their lips were less than an inch apart.

"Uh-Okay" He stuttered his brain still not registering what had happened.

"What sort of bloody vending machine doesn't have Pep-" Mrs. Whittaker began walking into the room realizing that she was interrupting something. "I'll just- uh- I'll just go" She stuttered pointing in the general direction of the coffee shop and leaving the room.

"Well then" Daisy laughed still leaning into him even though they had moved apart when Blane's mum walked in.

"I've missed that" Blane chuckled with a half grin.

"So have I" She admitted turning red.

There was a knock at the door and two nurses walked in.

"Alright Blane, it's time" One of them said walking toward his bed whilst the other removed his IV needle.

"I'll get out of your way" Daisy said to them moving Blane's hair off his forehead and placing a kiss in between his eyes.

"Daisy" Blane says just before she leaves the room.

"Yeah?" She asks looking back.

"I- uh- I'll see you on the other side"

She smiled at him before nodding and leaving the room…

**Well then. That was harder than expected to write :( But meh, it sort of worked**

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed sorry if you didn't!**

**Please R&amp;R**

**Thanks**

**ilygsm!**


	25. Results That'll Last a Lifetime

**YOOOOOOOO!**

**Last chapter... like... for real this time!**

**So there's a lot of thankyou's on this story and I'm lacking ****Caffeine So a just a quick thanks to J.4.5.M.1.N.3 (For everything tbh x) and HanStephanine19 for continued support!**

**Keeping it short and sweet!**

**Random Song of the Chapter:**

**Take me down to the river bend,**

**Take me down to the fighting end,**

**Was the poison from off my skin,**

**And show me how to be whole again.**

**Fly me up on a silver wing,**

**Past the black where the sirens sing,**

**Warm me up in a Nova's glow,**

**And drop me down to the dream below**

**'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass,**

**Hardly anything else for you to see,**

**'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass,**

**Hardly anything there for you to see.**

**Mmmkay thanks a lot for reading it means a lot.**

**Please R&amp;R it makes my day!- Hannah x**

**Disclaimer: I down't own any characters or anything from the show. Please don't kill me!**

Chapter 25

The posh black car pulled over at the hospital and Daisy hopped out.

"Thanks Russ" She began. "I'll-"

"Text to let me know when to come for you, yes Miss Miller I know it works. Now get inside!" He said closing the door and driving off.

Daisy didn't hesitate in doing what he had asked. She ran into the entrance and up to Blane's ward…

She had rushed home after Blane had been taken away for surgery and washed up in the sink before throwing on an old pair of skinny jeans with a blue tee shirt. She intended to go straight back to the hospital but had fallen asleep on her bed almost instantly when she had sat down on it to pull on a pair of converse.

She awoke five hours later and swore loudly to the house before scrambling up and running out of the house grabbing her phone, keys and a grey hoodie on her way which she pulled over her head as she hopped into Russ's car.

"Why didn't you come and check on me?!" She demanded.

"I thought you could do with the rest" He chuckled putting the paper he was reading down and starting the engine.

"Never mind about me, Blane's going to think I don't care that he's just been shot in the stomach and chest!" She huffed as Russ pulled around the corner.

"Don't be ridiculous" Russ scoffed. "He's a nice lad. He'll understand. And if you're that bothered you can blame it on me: your idiotic chauffeur"

"You're not my chauffeur" Daisy sighed pulling out a mirror from the glove box. "Ugh, I look terrible"

"I don't think he's going to care what you look like either" Russ shook his head.

"I care" Daisy shot back ruffling her fringe trying to reduce the frizz that had gathered whilst she slept. "I look like shit" She moaned.

"Language" Russ tutted shaking his head once again.

"English" Daisy replied sarcastically making him laugh…

Daisy clambered into Blane's ward just as he was pulling a tee shirt on making Daisy's stomach do a backflip when she saw a sliver of his abs disappear under the grey fabric.

"Hey sorry I'm late, how did surgery go?" She asked him.

Blane didn't answer. He looked at Daisy for a few seconds, his expression was unreadable. He seemed to be half scowling half smiling.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Blane didn't answer. He walked over to her as fast as his injuries would allow and pressed his lips to hers, hands on either side of her face.

She responded by gently running her hands up from his stomach and across his chest resting on the back of his neck, her fingers fumbling with the softer hairs that grew there.

"I'm fine" He whispered once the kiss broke. "I've had a lot of time to think about the last time we did that. I want this Daisy" Blane moved his hand in between them. "I want you"

Daisy smiled at him her hands dropping to his waist.

"I want this too" She whispered.

Blane smiled as he closed the gap between their faces again. The kiss was quick and chaste but said so much.

"I'm assuming it went well then?" Daisy asked letting go of him.

"Yeah, they didn't go in too deep so it was pretty easy to remove" A huge grin crept onto his face. "Meaning minimal scarring" Daisy returned the smile.

"That's good then isn't it" She looked around the room. "Where's your mum?"

"She popped out to get a coffee. Apparently this hospital has really nice coffee" He shrugged his good shoulder and collapsed back onto his bed.

"The doctor should be able to discharge me pretty soon" He said closing his eyes.

"I fell asleep when I got in otherwise I'd have been here sooner" She said sitting in the arm chair that was next to the bed and swinging her legs over the arm.

"That's okay. You needed it and I wasn't really much to look at when I came out of surgery anyway" He chuckled, his eyes still closed.

"Oh and you are now?" She laughed.

"Duh!" Blane laughed rolling onto his good shoulder so that he was facing her. "By the way, you look great"

"Oh sure, I've only been awake for about twenty minutes" Daisy said putting her hood up and pulling at the tassels leaving only the tip of her nose and her mouth visible.

"Oh that's much better" Blane laughed.

"Oi! Cheeky git!" She shot back pulling her hood down to see that he was laughing his head off.

The door to the ward opened and Blane's mum walked in.

"Oh, hello Daisy" She greeted her.

"Hi" Daisy smiled.

"Well it's nice to see a smile back on his face" Mrs Whittaker said sipping her coffee.

"Daisy's good at doing that to me" Blane smiled at her making her blush.

"Alright Casanova, less of the cheese" Daisy chuckled.

"You love it really" He said cocking his head to the side looking at her wide eyed. She shook her head and readjusted to the correct seating position.

"What am I going to do with you two at all?" Mrs Whittaker laughed taking another sip of her coffee.

6 weeks later…

Blane hopped off the school bus. He flicked his hair out of his eyes and followed the crowd into the gates of the school.

"Hey Blane!" He heard the familiar voice of Stuart shout. "Wait up"

Blane pulled back and let Stuart weave his way through the crowd to catch up with his friend.

"Where were you?" Blane asked.

"I overslept" Stuart laughed. "I missed the bus then my mum couldn't find her keys"

"Well it is the first day back" Blane sighed.

"I don't know why you're moaning. At least you get to see Daisy everyday" Stuart huffed.

"What? I saw her practically every day over summer" Blane smiled thinking about how she had popped over to his every other day to see how he was doing.

"Yeah well I bet she enjoyed it just as much as you did" Stuart chuckled nudging Blane.

"Oh sure" Blane pushed Stuart slightly.

"Well that's what girlfriends are for" Stuart teased. Blane rolled his eyes.

By the time they reached their lockers they had already picked up Rose (who had obviously gotten to school half an hour before everyone else).

"Hey" Blane heard Daisy shout from down the hall.

"Hi" He replied not able to contain the huge grin that had spread across his face as she approached him.

"I really can't be arsed with today" She sighed.

"Same" Blane huffed throwing his bag over his shoulder.

"Well at least we've got Templeman first" Daisy smiled. "She always manages to make good seating plans"

"You mean she always puts you next to me?" Blane laughed nudging her in the side.

"Duh!"

Blane shook his head.

"Alright you two" Rose scolded.

"What?" They asked in unison.

"You know exactly what" Stuart laughed.

Blane laughed pressing his lips to Daisy's temple.

"Hey guys I heard a rumor that the President was kidnapped" Stuart began before the bell sounded.

"Well I better go" Daisy said standing on tiptoes to give Blane a quick kiss and quickly dismissing herself from the conversation that was defiantly going to end in Rose and Stuart having a heated argument about his outrageous conspiracy theories.

"See you later" Blane shouted just before she rounded the corner. She looked back for a second and smiled sending a wave of warmth through Blane that spread across his whole body making him visibly shudder before smiling.

Daisy Miller was finally his girlfriend and he had no intention of changing that fact for a very long time and, unbeknownst to him, neither did she…

**Once again thankyou!**

**Sorry about the length and if it feels kind of rushed I've just had a lot on my mind :/**

**Working on a new story, but I'm not giving anything away yet. Plus, I'm contemplating on whether not to do a B99 fic bc I've got a lot of ideas floating around in my tormented nogin.**

**Hope you enjoyed this story! Sorry if you didn't, I tried my best.**

**Please R&amp;R for the last time on this story.**

**Thanks**

**ilygsm**


End file.
